Demacian Heros GER
by SoulofSymmetry
Summary: Eine junge Frau treibt nach einem Unwetter an der Küste Demacias. Auf dem Weg, ihre Erinnerungen zurückzuerhalten, findet sie in der Familie der Crownguards neue Freunde. Auch, wenn niemand weiß, woher sie kommt, steht fest, dass sie zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort war. (I don't own the champions mentioned in this story. Those are part of Riot Games Inc. Rated M to be safe xD)
1. Demacian (K)nights

Es war ein stürmischer Tag gewesen und eine noch stürmischere Nacht sollte Demacia bevorstehen. Bis auf wenige streunende Hunde und Katzen regte sich kaum ein Schatten in den engen Gassen des Handwerkerviertels. Es begann zu regnen, die Tropfen schlugen gegen die Fensterläden einer Kneipe, aus der laute Rufe und betrunkenes Gelächter durch die Gasse hallte. Geräusche, die der junge Mann gar nicht leiden mochte, als er, den Mantel dicht zugezogen und mit aufgestelltem Kragen auf die Kneipe zuschritt.

Er öffnete die schwere Holztür und wich sofort einem Bierkrug aus, der in seine Richtung geschleudert wurde. Er machte einen großen Bogen um eine Pfütze mit Erbrochenem und versuchte, nicht über den betrunkenen Soldaten zu stolpern, der im Saufkoma auf dem Boden lag. Noch immer den Mantel zugezogen setze er sich an den Tresen und hob die Hand. Der stämmige Barkeeper kam zu ihm, einen Krug putzend und fragte, was es denn sein dürfe. Ohne aufzusehen erwiderte der Mann „Etwas kräftiges. Schnaps oder so. Deinen Besten." Der Barkeeper verschwand in einem Nebenraum und kam mit einer Flasche Wahlnussgeist und einem kleinen Glas wieder. Er schenkte dem Mann ein, der das Glas sofort leerte und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren ein zweites Glas bestellte.

Ein Klirren war zu hören, dann wurden Stühle polternd zurückgezogen. Der Barkeeper rümpfte die Nase und hob den Kopf in Richtung der Männer, die drohten, in einer Schlägerei auszubrechen. „Regelt das draußen. Ich will neben eurer Kotze nicht noch euer Blut wegwischen müssen."

Die Männer fluchten leise vor sich hin, einer von ihnen nannte ihn 'Bastard' und sie verließen grummelnd die Kneipe. Die Tür schlug zu und der Barkeeper lehnte sich an den Tresen. „Eine stürmische Nacht haben wir uns da ausgesucht, was?"

Der Mann an der Bar brummte vor sich hin und leerte das zweite Schnapsglas.

„Ich habe Sie hier noch nie gesehen. Kommen sie aus einem anderen Teil Demacias?"

Der Mann brummte erneut und ließ sich ein drittes Glas einschenken. Nicht sehr gesprächig. Doch der Barkeeper ließ nicht locker und wollte ein drittes Mal anheben, kam aber nicht dazu, da die Tür erneut aufsprang und mit dem peitschenden Regen ein weiterer Mann hereinkam. Er schritt auf den Tresen zu und hinterließ dort, wo er entlang schritt, kleine Wasserpfützen.

Der Barkeeper schloss hinter ihm die Tür und begann, die Pfützen und das Erbrochene wegzuwischen. Den am Boden liegenden Mann ignorierte er. Als er damit fertig war und sich bei dem neuen Gast versicherte, dass er nicht bestellen wollte, verzog er sich in ein Hinterzimmer.

Der Mann ließ sich neben dem anderen Mantelträger nieder und starrte auf den Tresen.

„Du solltest nicht hier sein, Garen."

Garen brummte und kippte ein weiteres Schnapsglas hinunter. Der Mann fuhr fort: „Deine Schwester hat dich vorhin gesucht. Sie macht sich Sorgen um dich."

Garen ignorierte ihn und starrte auf das leere Glas. Ungeduld machte sich in dem Mann breit und er legte eine Hand vor ihn. Dann beugte er sich hinüber und sprach leise: „Du bist dabei, der oberste Befehlshaber meiner Armee zu werden. Du hast dann fast noch mehr zu sagen als ich und ich bin der Kronprinz dieses armseligen Königreichs."

Garen sagte noch immer nichts, hörte ihm aber zu. Der Mann fing an zu knurren: „Außerdem bin ich dein bester Freund und mache mir ebenfalls Sorgen um dich."

Garen sah seinen Freund mit hasserfüllten Augen an. „Wir haben zweitausend unserer Männer verloren in der letzten Schlacht gegen Noxus. Zweitausend. Das ist eine Zwei mit drei Nullen dran. Unsere beiden Einheiten sind ebenfalls auf ein Minimum von dreißig Mann geschrumpft. Ich mache mir ebenfalls Gedanken. Aber meine eigene Gesundheit ist ein Scheiß gegen das Wohl DEINES Landes. Und da dein Vater dazu nicht imstande ist, sich um 'dieses armselige Königreich'" Er machte Gänsefüßchen, „zu kümmern, werden du und ich uns Gedanken machen müssen, wie wir fortfahren, Jarvan."

Er schenkte sich ein weiteres Glas ein, doch bevor er es zum Mund führen und runter kippen konnte, nahm Jarvan es ihm ab und trank es selber leer. „Der geht auf mich", murmelte er und stellte das Glas ab. Sie schwiegen und starrten auf den vor sich liegenden Tresen.

Hinter ihnen wurde es unruhig. Der am Boden liegende Soldat war aufgewacht und sah sich irritiert um. Er stand mit wackligen Beinen auf und stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab, der unter dem Gewicht umzukippen drohte. Schnell sprang Jarvan zu ihm und half ihm auf, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Kurz darauf setzte er sich wieder neben Garen, der ihn kopfschüttelnd ansah. „Wir sollten langsam die Kurve kratzen, bevor noch irgendwer uns erkennt."

Jarvan nickte und die beiden Männer standen auf. Garen hinterließ dem Barkeeper einige Goldstücke und Jarvan steuerte seinen Teil dazu bei. Sie schritten auf die Tür zu. Als Garen sie öffnete, hörten sie hinter sich den betrunkenen Soldat grunzen. Sie drehten sich zu ihm um und er zeigte auf sie. Mit betrunkenem Blick starrte er sie an. „Ey, Sie swei da. Ssie komm' mir so bekannt voar." Garen schluckte und Jarvan spannte sich ein wenig an. Der Soldat grinste breit und fing an keuchend zu lachen. „Man, der Alkohol brennt mir echt die Birne wech. Ich seh scho' mein' obersten Befehlshaber vor mir. Ha. Ha. Ha."

Garen und Jarvan lachten gezwungen mit und verließen ohne ein weiteres Wort die Kneipe. Draußen auf der Straße zog Jarvan seinen Mantel weiter zu, um gegen den peitschenden Wind anzukommen. Sie liefen die Gasse entlang und machten einen großen Bogen um die Pfützen, die sich gebildet hatten. Sie kamen an einer Straßenkreuzung an und Jarvan blickte noch einmal zu der Kneipe zurück. „Das ist noch einmal glimpflich verlaufen. Der ist so betrunken, dass er sich morgen nicht einmal mehr an das erinnern kann, was er nach dem ersten Bier getan hat." Garen nickte stumm und sie folgten dem Straßenverlauf bis zum Ende. Dort angekommen standen sie am Rande der Stadt und blickten auf das tosende Meer hinaus. Blitze zuckten am Horizont und schlugen im Wasser ein.

Garen lachte auf. „Ein Glück, dass keiner bei diesem Wetter da draußen ist." Jarvan nickte und sah zu seinem Freund. „Und wir sollten auch mal nach Hause gehen. Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass du zu Hause ankommst?" Garen sah zu ihm und lächelte. „Kannst du. Ich hau mich direkt hin, bevor der Alkohol mich umhaut."

Sie trennten sich und während Jarvan in Richtung Schloss marschierte, machte Garen sich auf den Weg zu dem kleinen Haus im noblen Viertel Demacias, das seine Schwester und er bewohnten. Er öffnete leise die Tür, um sie nicht zu wecken und hing den nassen Mantel am Haken auf. Seine nassen Schuhe stellte er an den Kamin, in dem noch ein Feuer brannte. Bevor er sich umzog, wollte er noch ein Glas Wasser trinken und schritt zu dem Küchentisch, an dem seine schlafende Schwester saß, den Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt. Leise stellte er das Glas ab, das er sich geholt hatte, legte seine Arme um Lux und trug sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. Er legte sie in ihr Bett und deckte sie zu. Zum Abschied gab er ihr noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und drehte sich um. „Du riechst nach Alkohol", murmelte sie schlaftrunken und Garen seufzte leise. Lux setzte sich auf. „Du warst wieder trinken, hab ich Recht?"

Ohne sie anzusehen schloss er die Augen. „Es ist meine Schuld, dass-..." „Unsinn. Keiner konnte ahnen, was an der Front passiert. Hör auf, dir solche Flausen in den Kopf zu setzen." Garen seufzte erneut und lehnte eine Hand an den Türrahmen. Lux stand aus ihrem Bett auf und umarmte ihren Bruder. Während sie sprach, rannen ihr Tränen das Gesicht hinunter. „Seit der Sache, als du von der noxischen Assassine angegriffen wurdest, bist du so anders." „Wärst du dabei fast draufgegangen, würdest du auch anders denken", konterte er. Lux schritt um ihn herum und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich denke auch anders seitdem. Ich hätte beinahe meinen Bruder verloren. Mit Mühen nur konnten der Magister und ich dich am Leben halten. Denkst du nicht, ich hätte Angst gehabt? Glaubst du ernsthaft, mich hat es kalt gelassen, als du im Lazarett lagst und um dein Leben rangst?" Sie wurde immer lauter. „Denkst du wirklich, ich hätte nicht tagelang gezittert und gebebt, als du da lagst, so verletzt und dich nicht gerührt hast?" Sie schlug mit den Fäusten auf seinen Brustkorb mit einer Härte, die ihren Bruder kurz zusammenzucken ließ.

Lux ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und sah zu Boden. „Ich hatte schreckliche Angst um dich. Und nach der letzten Niederlage erst recht. Ich hatte Angst, dass man dir wieder die Kehle durchgeschnitten hatte. Angst darum, dich nun vollständig zu verlieren. Jarvan hat gesehen, wie sehr mich das mitgenommen hat, weshalb er mir und dir erlaubt hat, wieder hierher zu ziehen." Sie blickte hoch. „Niederlagen passieren nun mal, Garen. Aber damit muss man auch leben."

Er kniete sich zu ihr und nahm sie fest in den Arm. Er begriff langsam, worauf seine Schwester hinauswollte, doch unfähig, etwas zu sagen, stand er wieder auf und verließ den Raum. Lux schloss seufzend die Augen. „Gute Nacht, Garen", flüsterte sie. „Nacht, Lux."

Der nächste Morgen begann für Garen mit einem leichten Kater, obwohl er die Wirkung des Alkohols nicht gespürt hatte am Vorabend. Er trat leicht verschlafen aus seinem Zimmer heraus und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Sein Kopf sank müde in seine großen rauen Hände und er atmete tief durch. Als seine Schwester das Zimmer betrat, brummte er nur leise „Guten Morgen." Lux lächelte, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging um den Tisch herum. „Guten Morgen, Brüderchen." Garen sah lächelnd auf, wenigstens hatte Lux nach dem Streit gut geschlafen. Sie war bereits bester Laune und machte sich daran, das Frühstück vorzubereiten.

Nach dem Essen zog Garen sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schloss, um sich mit Jarvan zu treffen und über die Einteilungen der Stadtwache zu sprechen. Kurz und knapp entschied er, dass eine Einheit, bestehend aus ihm selber, Garen und zwei weiteren Wachen zur Frühschicht an der Bucht und dem dazugehörigen Strand eingeteilt werden sollten. An Garen gewandt fügte Jarvan hinzu: „Du brauchst auch mal etwas Abwechslung in deinem Leben. Sieh den Aufenthalt am Strand eher als amüsanten Ausflug." Garen schmunzelte in sich hinein und die beiden Freunde brachen mit den zwei weiteren Wachen auf. Eine von ihnen war die Assassinen-Jägerin Quinn. Ihren Familiennamen kannte er nicht. Musste er auch nicht, denn zusammen mit ihrem Raubvogel Valor bildet sie ein unschlagbares und tödliches Duo. Erst vor kurzem hatten sie einen der gefährlichsten noxischen Assassinen im Alleingang überwältigt und an ein Gericht übergeben.

Die andere Wache kannte Garen nicht. Er fand jedoch heraus, dass er ein junger Rekrut war, der vor fünf Monaten die Ausbildung abgeschlossen hatte. Er wechselte ein paar knappe Worte mit dem Jungen und sie schritten in Richtung Bucht.

Die Sonne hatte gerade den Horizont passiert und leuchtete groß und rund auf die fünf hinab, als sie an den Klippen ankamen. Der Sturm der vergangenen Nacht hatte einige Dinge an den Strand gespült und einige Trümmer trieben noch im seichten Wasser der Bucht. Garen stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und blickte auf das Trümmerfeld. „Hier wird es einiges aufzuräumen geben." Jarvan trat neben ihn und nickte. „Die Hafenbewohner werden sich darum bald kümmern, sie warten meistens einen weiteren Tag noch, um sicher zu stellen, dass der nächste Seegang die letzten Trümmer auch noch an den Strand spült." Quinn, die den ganzen Marsch über geschwiegen hatte, sah zu ihnen. „Ich laufe mal hinunter und sieh nach dem Rechten." An den Jungen gewandt fügte sie hinzu: „Kommst du mit, Travis?" Der Junge nickte und folgte ihr. Sie sprangen über die Grenzsteine, die den Weg von dem Hang trennten und liefen den Hügel hinunter zum Strand.

Garen schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. „Es ist herrlich, hier zu sein. Ich sollte mal öfters Spaziergänge machen." Jarvan lächelte erwidernd. „Ja, das stimmt. Ich bin früher gerne hier her gekommen." Sie setzten sich schweigend auf die Grenzsteine und beobachteten Quinn, Valor und Travis, wie sie zwischen den Trümmern umherliefen. Nach einer Weile hob Jarvan an: „Das Wasser sieht so ruhig aus, aber gleichzeitig bedrohlich, wenn man an die brausenden Wellen vergangene Nacht denkt." „Ich wünschte, dass sich alles so ruhig verhalten würde. Es wirkt so friedlich."

Vom Strand schallte ein Lachen zu den Beiden hinauf und sie sahen zu den anderen. Quinn stand im seichten Wasser und hielt Travis eine Hand hin, der über etwas gestolpert und im Wasser gelandet war. Selbst von weitem konnte Garen das breite Grinsen des Jungen erkennen, der Quinns Hand nahm und sie ebenfalls ins Wasser zog. Er sah von dem Geschehen weg und blickte zu Jarvan, der die beiden mit einem seltsamen Glanz in den Augen beobachtete. Garen legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Alles okay, Jarvan?" Er reagierte nicht und sah weiter in die Ferne. „Jarvan?" Garen schob sich vor ihn und sah ihm in die Augen. Jarvan blinzelte traurig und schüttelte sich. „Tut mir leid. Was hast du gesagt?" „Ich habe gefragt, ob alles okay ist." Er nickte langsam und seufzte. „Ja. Also nein. Also ich weiß nicht." Garen legte die Stirn in Falten. „Was ist denn los?" Jarvan sah wieder zu den beiden, die es mittlerweile aus dem Wasser geschafft hatten. „Wenn man mit Quinn spricht oder sie kämpfen sieht, dann wirkt sie so verdammt Weise und so reif. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie gerade mal so alt ist wie wir."

Garen sah ebenfalls hinunter. Quinn hatte ihren Rucksack erreicht und warf Travis ein Handtuch zu, bevor sie sich den Rucksack schnappte und hinter einem Bootsfrack verschwand. Garen verstand, was sein Freund meinte. Würden sie sich nicht dauerhaft im Krieg befinden, hätte Garen vermutlich auch Zeit und Motivation gehabt, mal mit Lux an den Strand zu gehen und die Seele baumeln zu lassen. Aber in seiner aktuellen Lage ging dies nicht. Überhaupt nicht.

Sie beobachteten Travis, der sich abtrocknete und das Handtuch um sich wickelte. Kurze Zeit später hatte Quinn sich ihre trockenen Sachen angezogen und legte die Nassen auf einem Felsen aus zum Trocknen. Sie schnappte sich ihre Armbrust und schloss zu Travis auf, der bereits weiter gelaufen war. Jarvan und Garen blieben sitzen und starrten in die Ferne. Garen schloss erneut die Augen und sog die Meerluft ein. „Ich habe mich heute Nacht wieder mit Lux gestritten." Jarvan sah zu ihm. „Wars sehr schlimm?" Garen lächelte und fügte mit einem Zwinkern hinzu: „Sie war heute Morgen wieder der hellste Sonnenschein." „So wie immer also", ergänzte Jarvan und die beiden lachten. Garen erzählte ihm, worüber sie gestritten hatten. „Allerdings gebe ich ihr Recht", schloss er. „Ich muss anfangen, über gewisse Dinge in der Vergangenheit hinweg zu kommen. Ich muss aufhören, nach der Vergangenheit zu leben. Sie hat es schließlich auch getan." Jarvan klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. „Es tut gut, dich das sagen zu hören." Garen wollte etwas erwidern, als sie von einem japsenden Travis unterbrochen wurden. „Schnell, kommt mit! Da treibt wer im Meer!"


	2. Fisherman's Disaster

Kalt und grau war der Morgen, an dem Lyra den kleinen Kiesweg von ihrem Haus hinunterlief in Richtung Hafen. Ihr Haus hatte sie bereits vor zwei Tagen verbarrikadiert, damit es während ihrer Abwesenheit sicher war und ihre Tasche war voll mit Vorräten, die sie für mindestens zwei Wochen auf dem Meer satt halten sollten.

Lyras Dorf an der Küste gehörte zu keinem Königreich, jedoch hatten sie neben dem Ältestenrat keinen, der über sie bestimmte. Ihre Eltern waren bei einem Brand vor zwölf Jahren ums Leben gekommen und sie war von dem Tage an auf sich allein gestellt gewesen. Um sich über Wasser halten zu können, ging Lyra fischen und verkaufte den Fisch auf dem Markt an Händler. Gelegentlich musste sie bereits mit anderen Jobs ihr Überleben sichern, manche davon waren nicht minder entwürdigend wie andere, jedoch hatte sie davon bisher gut leben können.

Wie an manch anderen Tagen war auch Lyra an diesem Tag auf dem Weg in Richtung Hafen, um mit ihrem kleinen Boot aufs Wasser hinaus zu fahren. Sie hatte einige Jahre sparen und einen Kredit aufnehmen müssen, um sich das Boot leisten zu können, jedoch half es ihr sehr bei ihrer Arbeit und erwies sich als eine gute Investition. Zwei Monate würde es noch dauern, bis Lyra auch die letzte Rate abbezahlt hätte und danach könnte sie unabhängig von irgendwem ihrem Geschäft nachgehen.

Sie hatte das Geld von einem Familienvater geliehen bekommen, der mit seinem Schiffsunternehmen eine Menge Geld verdiente. Auch, wenn er immer auf den größten Gewinn abgerichtet war, hatte er ein großes Herz und kümmerte sich gut um Lyra. Aus diesem Grund achtete sie gut darauf, ihre Raten immer pünktlich zum vereinbarten Termin zu zahlen. Zwar war dies nicht immer leicht gewesen, jedoch hatte Lyra es bisher immer geschafft. Und nur noch zwei Monate und sie hätte alles abbezahlt.

Sie lief auf den Steg, an dem ihr Boot lag und schritt auf der nass-glatten Oberfläche entlang. Kurz bevor sie ihren Einmaster betrat, hörte sie jemanden hinter sich rufen. „Du willst doch wohl nicht etwa heute noch aufs Meer hinausfahren." Sie drehte sich um und erblickte einen älteren Matrosen, der ihr bereits ein paar Mal geholfen hatte, aus dem Hafen abzulegen. Ihm zollte sämtlicher Respekt. Er hatte die Erfahrung eines Kapitäns und war der stärkste Mann in gesamt Roseveil. Und er lehrte sämtliche 'Bluebirds', wie er die Anfänger nannte, wie man auf hoher See zurecht kam. Auch Lyra hatte er einige Kniffe und Tricks gelehrt.

Der Matrose sah sie noch immer eindringlich an. „Kind, es ist wirklich keine gute Idee, heute raus zu fahren. Ein Sturm zieht auf, das wird zu gefährlich."

Lyra lächelte leicht gequält. „Eure Fürsorge ist nach wie vor beeindruckend, jedoch kann ich nicht anders. Ich muss hinaus. Meine Monatsrate steht bald an und ich habe noch nicht die volle Summe zusammen." Die letzten Monate waren für sie sehr schlecht gelaufen. Fische hatte es kaum gegeben und somit war es ziemlich erdrückend, das Geld für die Rate zusammen zu bekommen. Zwar waren in den vergangenen Tagen mehr Fische ins Netz und somit über die Theke gegangen, jedoch war dies kein allzu großer Fortschritt zu den Monaten davor.

Der Matrose schritt zu ihr, legte ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern und sah zu ihr hinunter. „Ich weiß, dass du das Geld brauchst. Brauchen die meisten, die fischen gehen. Aber hör auf mich, mein Kind. Stürme auf hoher See sind nicht gerade ohne. Dein Boot könnte stark beschädigt werden oder noch schlimmer, du könntest dabei drauf gehen." Lyra schnaubte. „Letzteres wäre ja sogar noch erträglich." Sie löste sich aus seinem Griff und schmiss ihren Rucksack aufs Deck, bevor sie selber aufs Boot sprang. Von Bord aus löste sie die Seile, mit dem das Boot festgemacht war. Der Matrose legte seine großen Hände auf den Bug des Boots und sah zu Lyra. „Überlege es dir gut. Du kannst jederzeit umkehren. Aber achte darauf, dass es nicht zu spät ist."

Ein letztes Mal sah Lyra zu ihm. „Ich passe schon auf. Macht Euch keine allzu großen Sorgen um mich. Ihr habt mich vieles gelehrt." Seufzend schloss er die Augen und drückte das Boot vom Steg ab und verpasste dem Boot einen ordentlichen Schwung in Richtung Meer. Lyra positionierte sich direkt am Steuer und manövrierte das kleine Boot aus dem Hafen hinauf aufs offene Meer. Sie setze das Segel und ließ sich vom Wind hinaustragen.

Die Luft dort draußen war frisch und die Wolkendecke hatte sich gelichtet, sodass ein strahlend blauer Himmel zum Vorschein kam, der seine gesamte Pracht im Wasser wieder spiegelte. Lyra trieb mit dem Wind. Links und rechts von ihrem Boot schossen Wale aus dem Wasser und sprangen wieder ins kühle Salzwasser. Sie konzentrierte sich weiter auf die Fahrt und sang dazwischen ein Lied, das sie gelernt hatte, als sie noch als Matrose auf Schiffen ihr Geld verdiente.

Nach einiger Zeit fuhr sie das Segel wieder ein. Die Wale hatten sich vor einigen Minuten schon von ihrem Boot entfernt und von Horizont bis Horizont war der Himmel azurblau und die Sonne schien warm auf sie herab. Lyra griff zu einer Kiste, holte ein Netz heraus und warf es ins Wasser. Sie ließ die Kurbel weiter drehen, an der das Seil befestigt war und stoppte sie, als sich nur noch wenige Meter Seil darauf befanden. Sie steckte einen Keil als Bremse dazwischen, lehnte sich zurück und sah in den Himmel. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was der Matrose meinte. Ein Sturm sollte aufziehen? Davon sah Lyra nicht das geringste. Sie schloss die Augen, atmete die nach Salz riechende Meerluft ein und seufzte.

Gegen Mittag packte sie der Hunger und Lyra holte ihren Rucksack mit den Vorräten hervor. Vorgehabt hatte sie, für mehrere Tage auf dem Wasser zu bleiben, jedoch würde sie in spätestens vier Tagen zurück nach Roseveil fahren, um die erste Ladung Fisch zu verkaufen, bevor sie an eine andere Stelle segelte. Sie wickelte zwei belegte Brote aus einem Stück Leinentuch und biss hinein. Noch während sie darauf herumkaute, sah sie wieder zum Horizont, aber noch immer war nur das strahlende Blau des Himmels zu erblicken. Sie zuckte die Schultern und aß ihre Brote auf.

Eine halbe Stunde, nachdem sie gegessen hatte, holte sie das Netz mit der Kurbel ein. Sorgsam rollte sie das Seil auf, um keine Knoten hinein zu machen. Je weiter sie es einholte, desto schwerer wurde es und als es die Oberfläche erreichte, sprang Lyra vor Freude fast auf. Das Netz war bis zum Rand mit Fischen gefüllt, die zappelnd und nach Luft ringend im Netz umhersprangen. Sie öffnete eine Luke, in dem ein wenig Wasser stand und füllte den Inhalt des Netzes dort hinein. Anschließend legte sie das Netz sorgsam zusammen und steuerte weiter in Richtung Osten.

Es dämmerte bereits, als Lyra die zweite Stelle erreichte, an dem sie das Netz auswerfen wollte. Am Himmel hatten sich kleine Wölkchen gebildet, aber von einem Sturm war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Nicht ein Lüftchen regte sich und Lyra warf das Netz erneut aus. Als sie damit fertig war, holte sie ihren Rucksack hervor und holte einen Apfel und ein Messer heraus. Die Apfelkerne und das Kerngehäuse warf sie ins Wasser, während sie den Rest aß und beobachtete, wie die runde helle Scheibe im Meer unterging. Die Farbe des Wassers änderte sich von blau zu orange bis hinüber zu purpur, bis es schließlich schwarz wurde und alles in Dunkelheit gehüllt war.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Mond am anderen Ende des Horizonts aufging und die Dunkelheit in silbernes Licht tauchte. Neben dem Mond blitzten die ersten Sterne am Himmel und sie spiegelten sich im Wasser wieder. Lyra lächelte, setzte sich an den Rand des Boots und ließ ihre Beine im Wasser baumeln. Nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern hatte sie oft den Sternenhimmel betrachtet und sich gefragt, ob vielleicht zwei der vielen tausend Sterne ihre Eltern waren. Sie mochte es zwar nicht immer zugeben, aber sie vermisste ihre Eltern noch nach den vielen Jahren manchmal. Wenn sie es dann tat, dann versuchte sie sich krampfhaft, an ihre Eltern zu erinnern. An ihre Mutter, an ihren Vater. Aber sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr an viel. Sie war zu klein gewesen, als dass sie viel hätte in Erinnerung halten können. Sie konnte sich noch an die Augen und das Lächeln ihrer Mutter erinnern. Ein solch sanfter Blick, den sie dabei hatte. Und ihr Vater sah jedes Mal aus wie der glücklichste Mann auf der Welt, wenn er seine Tochter beim Spielen beobachtete.

Sie schüttelte die Erinnerungen weg. Es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um an ihre Eltern zu denken. Sie ließ den Kopf sinken und starrte aufs Wasser. Von ihrem Boot aus schlug das Meer kleine Wellen, die in alle Richtungen ausschlugen und langsam und sanft davonrollten, bis sie immer kleiner wurden und in sich zusammenfielen. Wenn die Wellen über eine Spieglung der Sterne kamen, sah es aus, als würden diese im Wasser tanzen.

Lyra zog die Beine ein und legte sich auf den Rücken. Einen Arm klemmte sie hinter den Kopf, den anderen legte sie über ihren Bauch. Der halbe Mond schien hell auf sie hinab und die Sterne funkelten wie Edelsteine um ihn herum. Leise fing sie an, ein Lied zu singen, das ihre Mutter einst für sie gesungen hatte. Zwar kannte sie nicht den gesamten Text und summte nur an den Stellen, die sie nicht kannte, aber es beruhigte sie etwas. Auf einmal überrollte sie eine Müdigkeit und langsam schloss sie die Augen und nach wenigen Atemzügen war sie eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie auf und blinzelte die letzte Müdigkeit weg. Sie rieb sich die Augen und richtete sich auf. Die Sonne hatte den Horizont bereits passiert, aber der Himmel war mit Wolken verdichtet, sodass sie nur als weiße Scheibe hinter einem Schleier zu erkennen war. Ein wenig schlaftrunken stand sie auf, ging zur Kurbel und holte das Netz ein. Zwar war dieses Mal ihr Fang ein wenig erfolgloser, aber es waren immer noch eine Menge Fische, die in dem Netz gefangen waren. Eine weitere solche Ladung und ihr Tank wäre voll gewesen, weshalb Lyra beschloss, nach dem Frühstück bereits wieder nach Roseveil aufzubrechen.

Sie holte etwas Brot und getrocknetes Fleisch hervor und aß langsam und gemütlich. Sie hatte ja Zeit, bevor sie die Ware abliefern musste.

Gegen Mittag ruderte sie in Richtung Westen, doch etwas stimmte nicht. Je näher sie ihrer Heimat kam, desto dunkler wurde es. Zwar hatte es eine Weile gedauert, bis sie dort angekommen war, aber es dämmerte nicht. Nach einiger Zeit sah Lyra in Richtung Heimat und erschrak. Blitze zuckten am Himmel vor einer schwarzen Wolkenwand, die in ihre Richtung zog. Verärgert schnaubend setzte sie sich wieder hin. Der Matrose hatte Recht behalten, ein Sturm war tatsächlich aufgezogen. Und eins war klar: sie würde, bis der Sturm vorüber war, nicht nach Hause zurückkehren können.

Sie blickte nach links und rechts, um nach einem vermeintlichen Ende Ausschau zu halten, aber in beide Richtungen nahm die Wolkenfront kein Ende. Ohne weiter nachzudenken drehte sie das Schiff und steuerte wieder Richtung Osten. Sie setzte wieder das Segel und war somit schneller unterwegs als vorher. Sie segelte weiter und sah immer wieder beunruhigt zurück, doch auch, wenn sie schneller als vorher unterwegs war, kam die Wolkenmasse immer näher. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, setzte sich ans Steuer und atmete tief durch. Das erste Donnergrollen war zu hören und sie steuerte an der Küste entlang, weit genug entfernt, um nirgendwo aufzulaufen, aber nah genug dran, um einen Hafen zu entdecken.

Sie musste um einen riesigen Felsvorsprung steuern und spürte auf halber Strecke die ersten Regentropfen auf ihrer Haut. Panik überkam sie, aber sie blieb bei der Sache und steuerte das Boot weiter in Richtung Osten. Der Wind wurde stärker und das Boot schwankte. Schnell holte sie das Segel ein, es wäre zu gefährlich geworden, es weiter draußen zu lassen.

Der Wellengang wurde stärker und der Regen verdichtete sich. Schnell warf Lyra ihren Rucksack unter Deck, damit er nicht nass wurde und setzte sich in eine sichere Position. Die Wellen schlugen den Bootsrumpf hoch und schwappten über die Reling aufs Deck. Die Wolkendecke hatte sie mittlerweile erreicht und der Himmel zog sich dunkel zu. Blitze zuckten durch die Wolken und lieferten sich ein Spiel von Tag und Nacht.

Lyra verengte vor lauter Regen die Augen und sah sich um, doch die Wellen wurden immer höher und sie konnte bis auf offenes Meer nichts um sich herum erkennen. Immer größere Wellen schlugen gegen das Boot und spülten über sie hinweg. Sie hielt sich mit aller Mühe an zwei Seilen fest, um nicht davon gespült zu werden. Plötzlich krachte es laut und sie spürte, dass das Boot aufsetzte. Die Wellen schlugen weiter unentwegt gegen das Boot und ließen es so mächtig schaukeln. Lyra zuckte zusammen, schloss die Augen und verkrampfte sich in den Seilen. Es krachte wieder laut und sie sah ruckartig nach links. Ein unbemanntes Boot war in sie hinein gefahren. Die Spitze ragte bedrohlich ins Boot hinein und Lyra stellte sich vorsichtig auf, klammerte sich dabei an den Mast. Dabei hatte sie die Gelegenheit, zu sehen, wo sie aufgelaufen war und stellte fest, dass es sich um eine riesige Felsformation handelte, die sie nicht kannte. Sie war so weit nach Osten gesegelt, dass sie sich in unbekanntem Gewässer befand.

Ein wenig paralysiert von der Lage bemerkte sie die nächste Welle nicht, die über die beiden Boote rollte und sie von den Füßen riss. Sie schlug auf dem Deck auf und ein Schmerz zuckte durch ihren Arm nach oben in die Schulter. Schnell stellte sie fest, dass er nicht gebrochen war, aber die zweite Welle ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und Lyra wurde in Richtung Meer gespült. Panisch versuchte sie, eine Leine zu greifen, aber die dritte Welle trennte sie schließlich vollständig von einem Punkt, an dem sie sich festhalten konnte und sie wurde aufs Meer gespült.

Das kalte Salzwasser fiel über ihr zusammen und schnell schwamm Lyra an die Oberfläche. Sie holte tief Luft und wurde von einer nächsten Welle überspült. Sie wurde von ihrem Boot davongetragen und versuchte, sich umzusehen, doch außer schwarzen und bedrohlichen Wellen und den hin und wieder erscheinenden Blitzen in den Wolken sah sie absolut gar nichts.

Der um sie herum immer dunkler werdende Himmel kündigte an, dass die Nacht bevorstand und Lyra griff eine panische Angst. Sie wusste, sie würde die Nacht nicht überleben, alleine auf dem Meer zwischen den tosenden Wellen. Sie begann, mit den Wellen zu schwimmen, um noch möglichst nah an eine vermeintliche Küste zu kommen. Doch sie wusste nicht einmal, in welche Richtung sie getrieben wurde.

Eine Welle packte sie so überrascht, dass sie Salzwasser schluckte und es versuchte, hustend loszuwerden. Sie sah kurz auf und entdeckte am Horizont viele Lichter. Waren das Sterne? Nein, sie kamen immer näher. Es war eine Küste! Durch mehrere Blitze, die durch die Wolken zuckten, erkannte sie, dass dort wirklich in mehreren Kilometern Entfernung eine Küste mit Strand lag. Wie weit war sie gekommen? Es spielte keine Rolle mehr. Sie musste in Sicherheit schwimmen.

Lyra begann, mit den Wellen weiterhin in Richtung Strand zu schwimmen, doch mit jedem Meter, den sie geschafft hatte, spürte sie, wie sie ausgelaugt war. Sie wurde immer schwächer, ihre Schwimmzüge wurden langsamer und sie verschluckte sich immer wieder am Wasser.

Die Küste war nun gefühlt zum Greifen nah, noch Lyra hatte keine Energie mehr. Sie ließ sich einfach treiben, der Kopf trieb immer wieder unter Wasser. Wie viel Zeit war verstrichen, seit sie von ihrem Boot gespült wurde? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie sah ein letztes Mal auf. Der Regen hatte aufgehört, aber die Wellen tosten noch eine ganze Weile. Lyra verschluckte sich abermals am Wasser und mit dem Kopf vor Erschöpfung ins Wasser.

„ _Lyra, Schätzchen, hier sind wir." Ich drehte mich um und erblickte meine Eltern, die mich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ansahen. „Es wird alles gut." Ich sah mich um, jedoch erblickte ich bis auf gähnende, weiße Leere nichts weiter als meine Eltern. „Komm herüber, Schatz!" Meine Mutter streckte mir ihre Hand entgegen und ich versuchte, sie zu greifen, jedoch schien sie sich immer weiter von mir zu entfernen. „Mama? Papa? Ich komme zu euch!", rief ich ihnen entgegen, jedoch packte mich etwas an den Schultern und zog mich zurück. Einige Sekunden wurde ich zurückgezogen und auf den Rücken gelegt. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen und über mir erschien ein helles Wesen. „Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen", wisperte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Das Wesen vor mir kam mit seinem Gesicht näher und legte seine Lippen auf meine. Plötzlich spürte ich, wie ein zuvor nicht da gewesener Druck in meinem Brustkorb verschwand und ich hustete. Ich schloss die Augen, richtete mich auf und spuckte einen Schwall Wasser aus. Im nächsten Moment erblickte ich einen blauen Himmel, unter dem ein Vogel kreiste. Das helle Wesen war verschwunden, ebenso die Illusion meiner Eltern und eine gähnende Leere machte sich in meinem Kopf breit. Bevor mir wieder die Augen zufielen, erblickte ich einen großen stämmigen Mann, der mich in den Armen hielt. Diese Augen..._


	3. Torch in the Darkness

Auf seinem Weg nach Hause rannte Garen regelrecht durch die Straßen Demacias. Im Aristokraten-Viertel angekommen kramte er in seinen Hosentaschen nach dem Haustürschlüssel. Jarvan, der die bewusstlose Frau in den Armen hielt, kam ihm mit schnellen Schritten hinterher, dicht gefolgt von Quinn und Travis, von denen letzter kaum noch Schritt halten konnte. Leise fluchte Garen auf, als er feststellte, dass er die Schlüssel vergessen hatte und pochte an die Tür. „Lux, mach bitte auf, es ist dringend!" Er erhielt keine Antwort. Er sah an der Hauswand nach oben und stellte fest, dass die Fensterläden zugezogen waren. Garen schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Tut mir leid", murmelte er. „Die Tür geht auf meine Kosten." Nur einen Augenblick später stand er inmitten von Trümmern in seinem Flur. Er räumte die großen Splitter bei Seite, damit Jarvan problemlos hinein gelangen konnte. „Links", sagte Garen nur knapp und wies Jarvan in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er die Frau auf dem Bett ablegte.

Garen schritt zu seinem Schrank und sammelte zwei Stapel mit Wäsche zusammen, einen für die Frau und einen für sich selber. Obwohl sie zehn Minuten durch die Stadt gelaufen waren, tropfte er noch immer vom kalten Meerwasser. Er sah zu Quinn, die bereits anfing, die nasse und zerrissene Kleidung der Frau weiter aufzureißen und sie aus der nassen Schale zu pellen. Travis unterstützte sie dabei und Jarvan und Garen verließen den Raum und gingen in den Wohnbereich, wo Garen den Stapel mit Wäsche erst einmal ablegte. Aus Garens Zimmer hörte er Quinn strikte Anweisungen an Travis zu vergeben. „Vorsichtig. Genau. Jetzt ziehen wir ihr erst das Shirt an. Halte sie bitte so..." Er hörte weg und wollte in der Küche etwas heißes Wasser aufsetzen, aber Jarvan hielt ihn zurück. „Geh dich erst einmal umziehen, du erkältest dich noch." Garen wollte erst widersprechen, aber Jarvan schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Keine Widerrede." Er machte sich bereits auf den Weg in die Küche und nahm den leeren Wassereimer in die Hand. „Ich weiß ja, wo alles ist." Er ging durch die Hintertür in den Garten, in dem sich ein Brunnen befand und ließ seinen Freund alleine zurück. Garen seufzte, schnappte sich seine Sachen und schritt zum kleinen Badezimmer.

Auch, wenn es gegen Piltovers Fortschritt keine Chancen hatte, war Demacia als königliche Dynastie weit entwickelt. Garen war einmal für wenige Tage in Piltover gewesen und war sichtlich überwältigt gewesen von der ganzen sogenannten 'Technologie', die ihnen der Sheriff vorgestellt hatte. Hochmoderne Präzisionswaffen und Geschosse. Armbrüste, die nur selten nachgeladen werden mussten. Sie hatten Licht einfangen und in Glas stecken können, ohne dass es Feuer benötigte. Garen war fasziniert und verängstigt davon gewesen, wollte deshalb auch mit sämtlicher Technologie erst einmal nichts zu tun haben. Mit und mit hatten Jarvan und sein Vater beschlossen, einige dieser technischen Errungenschaften in Demacia einzubringen und Garen hatte sich damit abfinden müssen. So besaß fast jedes Haus einen Zugang zu Trinkwasser und diejenigen, die es sich leisten konnten, verfügten über Wasser, welches sie zum Baden benutzen konnten, ohne es vorher aus dem Brunnen holen und aufheizen zu müssen. Garen versuchte, sich an den Begriff zu erinnern, den sie in Piltover dafür verwendeten. 'Dusche' oder so hieß es. Er jedenfalls fand es sehr praktisch und ganz gegen seine alten Vorstellungen fand er die Entscheidung des Königshauses nun richtig, Demacia Schritt für Schritt zu modernisieren. Der Brunnen im Garten diente größtenteils nur noch Dekorationszwecken. Wenn er zur Wasserquelle wurde, dann, weil sie größere Mengen auf einmal benötigten und die Wasserleitungen, die sie besaßen, diese Mengen nicht in solch kurzer Zeit aufbringen konnten.

Garen zog die Stiefel aus und stellte sie an den Rand. Sein Shirt klebte ihm am Körper und als er vor den großen Spiegel trat, konnte er die Konturen seiner Muskeln deutlich erkennen. Er zog sich weiter aus und als er in die trockene Kleidung geschlüpft war, zog er seine Stiefel wieder an und brachte die nasse Kleidung zum Trocknen in die Sonne. Er ging zurück in den Wohnbereich und sah zu Travis, der sich mit Jarvan unterhielt und trat zu ihnen. „...und deshalb ist Quinn erst einmal bei ihr und wärmt sie." Er sah zu Garen. „Ehm, Quinn bittet darum, ihr noch Decken zu bringen, die Frau sei stark unterkühlt, wie sie eben sagte." „Ich habe im Gästezimmer noch einige Wolldecken. Komm mit, ich zeige sie dir."

Mit Travis im Schlepptau lief er zum Zimmer und öffnete den Schrank. Auf dem Boden lagen fein säuberlich geordnet zwei große Stapel mit dicken Decken. Er nahm einige herunter, teilte den Stapel und drückte Travis die Hälfte in die Hand. Zusammen gingen sie in Garens Zimmer, wo, wie zu erwarten, Quinn neben der Frau im Bett lag und sie fest an sich presste. Sie sah zu den beiden auf und wollte aufstehen, aber Garen hielt sie zurück. „Lass nur. Sie braucht die Wärme." Quinn blieb liegen und Garen half Travis, die beiden vernünftig im Bett zu postieren und zuzudecken. An Quinn gewandt erklärte er: „Ich werde zusehen, die Trümmer im Flur zu beseitigen. Wenn Lux nach Hause kommt, schicke ich sie sofort zu euch, um ihren Zustand zu überprüfen." Zu Travis sagte er: „Ich würde dich bitten, hier zu bleiben. Wenn Quinn etwas benötigt, gib Jarvan oder mir Bescheid." Travis nickte und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, den Garen ihm ans Bett stellte.

Als er das Zimmer verließ, blickte er sich kurz in dem kleinen Flur um. Dann hob er das, was von der Tür übrig geblieben war, aus den Angeln und stellte sie in den Vorgarten. Dort brachte er auch die restlichen Trümmer hin.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, als Garen fertig war. Er schritt in die Küche, in der Jarvan das Wasser bereits in einen großen Kessel gegeben und diesen über dem Feuer platziert hatte. Garen setzte sich auf einen der Stühle am Küchentisch und versenkte das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Jarvan starrte in den Kessel, von dessen Grund winzige Luftblasen ihren Weg zur Oberfläche suchten. Sie schwiegen vor sich hin und die Stille wurde nur von dem Knistern des Feuers unterbrochen.

Nach einiger Zeit holte Jarvan tief Luft. „Denkst du, sie kommt aus Demacia?" Ohne aufzusehen zuckte Garen die Schultern. „Ich denke nicht. Aber wenn sie aufwacht, können wir sie fragen." Jarvan nickte. „Ich möchte auch darüber informiert werden." Er hob den Kessel langsam vom Feuer auf ein Gestell und schöpfte etwas Wasser ab. Garen stand auf, nahm die Schüssel entgegen und brachte sie in sein Zimmer. Quinn und Travis hatten die Frau auf die Seite gedreht und Quinn schmiegte sich fest an sie. Er stellte die Schüssel auf dem Schreibtisch ab. „Für die warmen Wickel", erklärte er knapp und Quinn schälte sich vorsichtig aus den Decken und stand auf.

Er verließ wieder den Raum und trat in die Küche, wo Jarvan ihm ein Glas mit Wasser reichte. Er nahm es dankend an und trank schweigend. Dann starrten beide auf das knisternde Feuer. Nach einer weiteren Zeit des Schweigens raffte sich Garen auf und stellte das Glas auf dem Tisch ab. Wie auf Kommando ging plötzlich ein schriller Schrei durchs Haus. „Was ist hier passiert?!" Garen kniff die Augen zusammen und schritt mit erhobenen Händen in den Flur. Nur im letzten Moment flog die Lichtkugel, die seine Schwester beschwört hatte, wieder zu ihr zurück und sie ließ den Korb fallen, den sie in der Hand gehalten hatte. Äpfel, Nüsse und weiteres Obst purzelten auf die Straße und sie stapfte wütend und mit hochrotem Kopf in den Flur. „Wo um alles in der Welt ist die Tür? Und wieso bist du schon zu Hause?"

Garen hielt ihr beschwichtigend die Hände entgegen. „Warte bitte, bevor du vollkommen sauer wirst. Ich hab den Schlüssel vergessen und..." „...und du dachtest, du könntest einfach die Tür eintreten?" Lux Gesicht wurde immer dunkler und Garen schluckte. Wenn seine Schwester diese Farbe annahm, verhieß das meistens, dass ihn Schmerzen erwarteten. Bevor die Lage eskalieren konnte, schritt Jarvan in den Flur, um seinem Freund zu helfen. „Beruhige dich bitte, Luxanna." Lux schielte an Garen vorbei und sah den Prinzen an. Sofort nahm ihr Gesicht wieder eine gesündere Farbe an und sie strich sich über die leicht zerzauste Kleidung. Dann lief sie, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nach draußen und sammelte das Obst und die Nüsse ein, die sie hatte fallen lassen und trug den Korb in die Küche. Garen setzte sich ihr gegenüber an den Tisch und tippte mit den Fingerspitzen aneinander. Lux setzte sich ebenfalls und sah ihrem Bruder tief in die Augen. „Also. Was ist passiert?", fragte sie erneut. Garen holte tief Luft und erklärte ihr, was oder wen sie im Wasser treibend gefunden hatten. „Und sie liegt gerade in meinem Bett, zusammen mit Quinn, die sie aufwärmt." Ohne auf weitere Erklärungen zu warten sprang Lux auf und stürmte los. Ohne zu wissen, was sie vor hatte, rannte er ihr hinterher und stieß beinahe mit Travis zusammen, der im Türrahmen erschienen war. „Entschuldige bitte, Lux hat mich schnell raus gescheucht." Garen nickte und schritt an ihm vorbei in sein Zimmer. Quinn saß im Schneidersitz am Kopfende und hielt die Frau aufrecht. Sie schlief zwar noch immer, aber ihre Farbe hatte mittlerweile wieder in ihr Gesicht gefunden. Lux entfernte den warmen Wickel, den Quinn und Travis angefertigt hatten und tastete sie vorsichtig ab. „Sie hatte schwer Glück, dass ihr sie gefunden habt. Sie ist schwer dehydriert und unterkühlt."

Garen nickte und sah seiner Schwester weiter zu. Sie hielt die Hände knapp über den Brustkorb der Frau und schloss die Augen. Sanfte Wellen bunten Lichts flossen über ihre Hände und übertrugen sich auf die Frau. Quinn zuckte kurz zurück, als die Lichtwellen näher kamen und Lux schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht bewegen. Die sind nicht gefährlich und es tut auch nicht weh." Wirklich geheuer war ihr das Licht dennoch nicht, wahrlich verkrampft und angespannt aufrecht saß Quinn dort und sah zu, wie die Lichtwellen über sie hinweg rollten. Sobald sie über ihre Augen hinweg waren, fing sie an, sanft zu lächeln und schloss sie. Ihr Atem ging langsam, aber regelmäßig und sie sah entspannter aus. Als die Lichtwellen sich an ihrem Scheitel trafen, fingen ihre Haare an zu leuchten. Das Licht breitete sich unter ihrer Haut über die Blutbahnen aus. Mit und mit leuchteten auch ihre Arme und der Rest ihres Körpers. Das Licht wurde so hell, dass es durch ihre Kleidung schimmerte. Auch die Frau in ihrem Schoß begann zu leuchten. Sie atmete ebenso regelmäßig wie Quinn und sah entspannt aus.

Garen wusste, was Lux gerade tat. Er beobachtete noch einige Minuten, wie die Lichtwellen die Körper auf- und abrollten, dann drehte er sich um und sah Travis und Jarvan, die mit großen Augen hineinsahen. Ohne etwas zu sagen verließen die drei das Zimmer und schlossen die Türe. Jarvan seufzte leise, aber Travis fing an, leise zu jubeln. „Das war abgefahren! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass so etwas geht!" Als er die beiden betrachtete raffte er sich wieder. „Entschuldigt bitte, das war nur...neu für mich."

Garen konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. „Weißt du, wir nennen es zwar eigentlich heilen, aber im Grunde genommen heilt sie nicht wirklich. Sie hilft nur den Prozessen im Körper, schneller zu generieren und schützt vor weiteren Infektionen." „Also eine Art innerer Schutz?" Travis Augen strahlten. „Das ist so cool!" Jarvan lächelte matt. „Hoffe, dass du niemals in die Lage kommst, diesen Zauber zu spüren zu bekommen. Wenn der angewendet wird, ist wirklich Not am Mann."

Das Leuchten in Travis Augen erlosch langsam. „Das heißt, die Frau schwebt in Lebensgefahr?" Jarvan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht zwingend. Aber sie war stark unterkühlt. Der zauber wärmt auch von innen."

Die drei setzten sich an den Tisch und Jarvan und Travis unterhielten sich. Er erzählte, dass er aus einer großen Familie stammt und als erster seit Generationen der Armee beigetreten ist. Garen hörte nur halbherzig zu und versank in Gedanken.

Eine halbe Stunde später trat Lux in die Küche. Gespannt sahen die drei Männer zu ihr und sie seufzte. „Ihr geht es gut, sie hat euch das Leben zu verdanken. Sie braucht viel Ruhe." Travis stand auf. „Was ist mit Quinn?", fragte er und sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Zauber, den ich gesprochen habe, sorgt dafür, dass sich der kranke Körper an den eines Gesunden anpasst. Ich hatte das mit Quinn knapp abgesprochen und sie war einverstanden. Sie wird, solange der andere Körper generiert, neben ihr liegen und schlafen." „Und wie lange dauert es?", erkundigte sich Jarvan. Lux erwiderte nur mit einem Schultern zucken: „Das kann ich nicht genau sagen. Das kommt ganz darauf an, wie schnell sie generiert. Es heißt abwarten und Tee trinken."

Bevor noch wer etwas sagen konnte, klatschte sie in die Hände. „So, jetzt hab ich Hunger. Wer will etwas essen?" Garen grinste breit und Jarvan begann ebenfalls zu lachen. Garen stand auf und half Lux beim Kochen.

Jarvan und Travis verließen das Haus, als es bereits dämmerte. Sie hatten sich noch einige Stunden lang unterhalten, aber als sich die Sonne dem Horizont näherte, beschlossen alle, dass die Zeit gekommen war, zu gehen. Bevor er ging, bat er Lux und Garen darum, ihm umgehend Bescheid zu sagen, wenn die Frau aufgewacht sei.

Kurz nachdem sie gegangen waren, holte Garen aus dem Gästezimmer ein Laken, das er vor die Tür spannen konnte. Im Vorbeigehen erhaschte er einen kurzen Blick in sein Zimmer, in dem Quinn und die Frau auf seinem Bett lagen und schliefen. Auch, wenn es bereits dunkel war, konnte er erkennen, wie sich die Brust der beiden Frauen im Gleichtakt hoben und senkten. Ihm schauderte ein wenig dabei, aber er schloss leise die Tür und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Lux stand in der anschließenden Küche und spülte das Geschirr. Garen schnappte sich ein Geschirrtuch und half beim Abtrocknen. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, aber Lux war schneller. „Entschuldige bitte, dass die beiden nun dein Bett blockieren. Aber..." „Nichts aber", unterbrach er sie. „Es handelt sich hierbei um einen Notfall. Und ich werde wohl mal einige Zeit ohne mein Bett auskommen. Oder mein Zimmer." Er grinste und bevor Lux protestierte, nahm er sie in den Arm. „Mach Dir keine Sorgen um mich. Im Gästezimmer ist ja auch noch ein Bett."

Lux seufzte und umarmte ihren Bruder, dann erledigten sie den Abwasch zu Ende. Leise schlüpfte Garen in sein Zimmer und holte noch Kleidung aus seinem Schrank, dann verließ er den Raum und schloss die Türe wieder hinter sich. Er bezog das Gästezimmer und räumte den Krempel, den die Beiden im Laufe der letzten Monate im sonst leer stehenden Zimmer untergebracht hatten. Er zog sich um und setzte sich kurz aufs Bett, dann schlurfte er nach draußen in den Garten und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. Er sah hinauf und betrachtete den sternenklaren Himmel. Kurze Zeit später hörte er die Tür neben sich quietschen und Lux trat in den Garten. „Erschrecke dich nicht, ich bin auch hier", sagte Garen sofort leise. Die Tür wurde wieder geschlossen und Lux tapste mit vorsichtigen Schritten um ihn herum, um sich auch auf einen Stuhl zu setzen. Sie rutschte neben ihn und schmiegte sich an seinem Arm an.

Nach einer Zeit des Schweigens holte Lux tief Luft und sah zu ihrem Bruder hoch. „Jarvan möchte, dass wir uns die Zeit nehmen, die wir brauchen, um uns um sie zu kümmern." Garen brummte nur kurz zur Antwort. Er war geschafft vom Tag und wollte noch die Abendluft genießen. Lux bemerkte, dass er nur halbherzig zuhörte und knuffte ihn. „Das bedeutet, dass du solange nicht zum Dienst antrittst, bis die Frau vollkommen genesen ist." Garen rümpfte die Nase und seufzte. Aber er widersprach nicht. Sie verfielen wieder in Schweigen und beobachteten die Sterne. Auf einmal überkam Garen eine ungeheure Müdigkeit und nachdem er kurz eingenickt war, beschloss er, nach drinnen zu gehen. Er legte eine Hand auf Lux Arm. „Ich denke, ich gehe schlafen." Er erhielt keine Antwort. „Lux?" Wieder keine Antwort. Er sah seine Schwester genauer an und bemerkte, dass sie ebenfalls eingeschlafen war und lächelte. Vorsichtig löste er sich aus ihrem Griff und öffnete die Türe nach drinnen. Dann hob er seine Schwester hoch, brachte sie in ihr Zimmer, legte sie aufs Bett und deckte sie zu. Zum Abschied gab er ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ das Zimmer. Er ging ins Gästezimmer, legte sich auf das Bett, schloss die Augen und schlief nur kurz darauf ein.

In der Nacht träumte er vom Meer und sanften Wellen, die auf den Strand zurollten. Und er träumte von der Frau, wie er sie aus dem Wasser zog und wie sie in seinen Armen die Augen geöffnet hatte.

Er erwachte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Es war noch dunkel, aber er wusste, dass bereits der nächste Morgen sein musste. Er stand auf und lief leise zu seinem Zimmer. Das erste, was er sah, als er den Kopf zur Tür hineinsteckte, waren dieselben wunderschönen Augen, die er am Tag zuvor gesehen hatte.


	4. Thanks for no Memories

Sie konnte sich kaum an etwas erinnern. Sie rief sich immer wieder ihren Namen ins Gedächtnis, ihr Alter, woher sie kam und was passiert war, doch sie konnte sich nur noch wage an einen heftigen Sturm erinnern. Blitze, die um sie herum zuckten. Und Wasser. Überall Wasser. An mehr nicht.

Sie wurde unter Wasser gezogen und sie sah nur Dunkelheit und Wasser. Sie wusste, dass sie träumte, aber es wirkte so real um sie herum, dass sie Angst bekam. Das Salzwasser brannte in ihren Augen und sie schwamm an die Oberfläche. Sie holte tief Luft und erblickte eine nächste Welle, die sie unter Wasser drückte. Und die nächste Welle schien sie nicht nur weiter weg von ihrem Schiff, sondern auch noch die Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu spülen, sowie sämtliche Bilder, die ihr durch den Kopf schossen. Ihre Gedanken verloren sich im Wasser und sie sah erneut helles Licht, welches sich über ihr ausbreitete. Sie schloss die Augen und spürte eine angenehme Wärme.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, erwachte sie in völliger Dunkelheit. Sie hatte Mühe, sich umzublicken. Sie erkannte die Silhouetten von Zimmermöbeln und bemerkte, dass sie in einem weichen Bett lag unter einem Berg von Decken, der sie warm hielt.

Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich daran zu erinnern, was geschehen war. Aber es gelang ihr nicht. Das einzige Bild, was ihr im Kopf geblieben war, war das wundervolle Paar Augen unter dem strahlend blauen Himmel und der Vogel, der in weiter Höhe flog. Sie schüttelte das Bild aus ihrem Kopf, aber die Augen blieben. Sie blinzelte und erstarrte. Sie hatte es sich nicht eingebildet. Am Ende des Raums, in dem sie sich befand, sahen die zwei Augen zu ihr. Erschrocken schrie sie auf, schüttelte die Decken von sich herunter und hörte, ein RUMMS, gefolgt von einem Stöhnen.

Sie sprang auf und versuchte, in der Dunkelheit etwas zu ergreifen. Unwissend, was sie in der Hand hielt, hielt sie den Gegenstand schützend vor sich. Das Augenpaar verschwand und sie hörte Stimmen aus dem Nebenzimmer, verstand jedoch nicht, was sie sagten. Dann wurde es hell um sie herum, sodass sie den Gegenstand fallen ließ und sich die Hände vors Gesicht hielt. Sie ließ sich zu Boden fallen und starrte auf den Boden.

Sie spürte, wie ihr jemand zwei Hände auf die Schultern legte und sie schrie erneut auf. „LASST MICH!", brüllte sie vor Angst und schlug um sich. Sie verlor dabei ihr Gleichgewicht und kippte nach vorne, wurde jedoch von zwei starken Armen festgehalten. Sie stützte sich am Boden ab und versuchte dabei, die Arme von sich zu schlagen, was ihr in ihrem schwachen Zustand jedoch nicht gelang.

Sie schüttelte sich weiter und flehte: „Bitte, lasst mich in Ruhe!" Schluchzend öffnete sie die Augen. Vor ihr hockte ein Mann mit stämmigen Schultern, muskulösen Oberarmen und einem markanten Gesicht. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und sie bemerkte, dass ihm das Paar Augen gehörte, das sie die ganze Zeit im Kopf hatte.

Sanft begann er zu lächeln und die Angst begann, aus ihrem Körper zu schwinden. Sie hörte auf zu weinen und atmete leichter. Der Mann lächelte weiter. „Na also, geht doch." Seine Stimme war rau und ein Hauch von Anstrengung begleitete seine Worte. Unfähig etwas zu sagen, starrte sie ihn weiter an. Er erhob sich langsam und hielt ihr eine Hand hin. „Wir tun Dir nichts, Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben."

Schluckend ergriff sie seine Hand und er zog sie sanft auf die Beine. Zwar hatte sie noch ein paar Gleichgewichtsprobleme, aber der Mann stützte sie und half ihr, sich aufs Bett zu setzen.

Langsam, aber sicher gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Helligkeit und sie erblickte zwei weitere Personen in dem Raum. Eine saß am anderen Ende des Betts und hielt sich den Knöchel, die zweite Person, eine Lichtmagierin, erhellte den Raum und betrachtete gutachtend den Knöchel der anderen Frau.

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens machte der Mann den ersten Schritt und wandte sich an die Fremde. „Wir hätten frühestens morgen damit gerechnet, dass Du aufwachst." Sie sah zu ihm mit einem fragenden Blick und er setzte sich neben sie. „Als wir Dich gestern aus dem Wasser geholt haben, hat Dein Herz gerade noch geschlagen. Du kannst von Glück reden, dass wir Dich noch retten konnten."

Erneut sah sie ihn fragend an, dann holte sie Luft. „Ich...weiß nicht." Der Mann ließ den Blick nicht von ihr ab. „Mein Name ist Garen", stellte er sich vor. Die Frau sah ihn weiterhin an. „Ich...weiß nicht...", wiederholte sie und Garen seufzte leise. „Was weißt Du nicht?", fragt er.

Die Frau schloss die Augen. „Ich weiß nicht, wer ich bin."

Das Licht um sie herum wurde schwächer und die beiden Frauen sahen zu ihr. Die Lichtmagierin schritt vorsichtig ums Bett herum und legte ihre freie Hand auf die der Frau. „Alles ist gut, das wird schon wieder." Ihre Stimme war hell und jugendlich, auch, wenn sie viel älter aussah. Garen lächelte. „Darf ich vorstellen? Meine Schwester Luxanna. Kurz: Lux." Lux lächelte ebenfalls und zwinkerte. „Mein Bruder hat Recht. Du kannst wirklich froh sein, dass Quinn dich gefunden hat."

Sie sah zu der letzten Frau, die wohl Quinn sein musste. Sie nickte nur matt lächelnd zu ihr, bis sie sich wieder ihrem Knöchel zuwendete.

Langsam ließ sie ihren Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen und entdeckte, dass es sich bei dem Gegenstand, den sie gegriffen hatte, um einen Kerzenhalter aus Holz handelte. Sie beugte sich vorsichtig vor, um den Gegenstand aufzuheben, doch in ihrem Kopf fing es an zu kreisen und sie drohte, erneut das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Garen half ihr, sich wieder aufzurichten und Lux schritt zur Tür. „Ich hole Dir etwas zu trinken. Wer weiß, wie lange es her ist, dass du etwas getrunken hast."

Schweigend warteten die Drei auf Lux Rückkehr und die Fremde trank vorsichtig das Glas leer. Lux nahm es wieder entgegen. „Wenn Du noch etwas möchtest, sag einfach Bescheid." Auf Lux Angebot nickte die Fremde und sah sich erneut in dem Raum um. Sie entdeckte ein Fenster und erhaschte einen Blick auf den gräulichen Himmel. Sie wandte sich an Garen. „Wisst ihr, was passiert ist?", fragte sie ihn und Garen schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir wissen nur, dass Du im Wasser getrieben hast, als wir Dich fanden." Lux ergänzte: „Und, dass Du verdammt viel Glück hattest."

Die Fremde seufzte auf und sah erneut aus dem Fenster. Garens Blick wanderte hinterher und er sprang auf. „Wir müssen Jarvan Bescheid geben", erinnerte er Lux und mit einem Nicken wollte sie sich auf den Weg machen, aber Quinn hob die Hand. „Ich gehe ihn holen, kümmert ihr euch um sie."

Die Frau sah zu Quinn, die sie lächelnd ansah. „Ihr solltet euch vielleicht einen Namen überlegen, übergangsweise zumindest. Wir können Dich ja nicht ewig nur mit 'Du' und 'sie' ansprechen."

Quinn stand langsam auf und streckte sich vorsichtig. Lux ging zu ihr und umarmte sie. „Danke Dir, dass Du das getan hast." Quinn erwiderte nur, die Schultern zuckend, dass das kein Problem gewesen wäre und verließ winkend den Raum.

Lux wendete sich wieder der Frau zu. „Ich muss Quinn zustimmen, wir brauchen einen Namen für Dich." An Garen gewandt meinte sie: „Was meinst Du?" Garen hatte die Arme verschränkt und hielt Daumen und Zeigefinger nachdenklich an sein Kinn. „Wie wäre es mit Dawn?" Er sah zur fremden Frau, die noch nicht ganz überzeugt wirkte, doch er fuhr fort: „Wir fanden Dich, kurz nachdem es gedämmert hat. Ich finde den Namen passend." Lux lächelte. „Also ich finde ihn auch passend." Beide sahen hoffnungsvoll zu der Fremden und sie seufzte lächelnd. „Gut. Solange ich meinen wirklichen Namen nicht weiß, könnt ihr mich Dawn nennen."

Garen grinste, setzte dann aber ein gespielt ernstes Gesicht auf und hielt ihr die Hand entgegen. „Freut mich, Euch kennen zu lernen, Dawn. Mein Name ist Garen Crownguard." Mit einer ebenfalls aufgesetzten Miene nahm Dawn die Hand entgegen. „Das Vergnügen ist ganz meinerseits."

Alle drei fingen an zu lachen. Dawn versuchte, sich noch einmal zu erheben und mit der Unterstützung von Garen schaffte sie es schließlich, wackelig auf beiden Beinen zu stehen. Zusammen gingen sie ein paar vorsichtige Schritte vorwärts. Gerade, als Garen anhob, etwas zu sagen, hörten sie ein lautes Grummeln und Dawn hielt sich den Bauch. Lux grinste. „Ich glaube, da hat wer Hunger." Peinlich berührt nickte Dawn und Garen hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen. „Komm mit, wir essen erst einmal was."

In der Küche nahm Dawn auf einem Stuhl platz, während Lux und Garen den Tisch eindeckten. Garen schnitt Brot in mehrere Schreiben und Lux kümmerte sich um Obst, Fleisch und Wasser. Kaum hatte Dawn eine Scheibe Brot auf ihrem Teller, so fing sie an zu essen und konnte sich nur schwer beherrschen, nicht zu schlingen. Sie trank viel Wasser, sodass Lux bald schon neues holen musste.

Mehr oder weniger schweigend saßen sie in der Küche und aßen ihr Frühstück. Garen reichte dem Gast noch etwas Obst, bevor er sich selber einen Apfel nahm und diesen schälte. Nach dem Essen seufzte Dawn zufrieden auf. Sie schluckte den letzten Bissen ihres Apfels hinunter und lächelte. „Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie dankbar ich euch bin. Für alles, was ihr bisher für mich getan habt und auch noch für mich tun werdet."

Lux winkte ab. „Dafür brauchst Du Dich wirklich nicht bedanken." Garen stimmte ihr schweigend zu und fragte: „Möchtest Du noch etwas essen?" Dawn schüttelte den Kopf und stand langsam auf. Dann nahm sie ihren Teller hoch und sah die beiden Fragend an. Lux zeigte ihr, wo sie den Teller abstellen konnte und sie räumten zusammen den Tisch ab. Nachdem gespült wurde, verschwand Garen kurz, um neue Sachen für Dawn aus seinem Schrank zu holen und Lux führte sie ins Badezimmer vor eine große Wanne. „Wenn Du möchtest", bot sie an, „kannst Du ein Bad nehmen und Dich waschen." Sie zeigte Dawn, wie und wo man Wasser einließ und fügte etwas Bade-Essenz hinzu, die sofort zu schäumen begann. Dawn quietschte leise auf, als sie sah, wie sich winzige Blasen auf der Oberfläche bildete, beherrschte sich aber wieder, nachdem Lux zu Lachen angefangen hatte.

Bald roch es im Bad nach Zitrone und als der Wasserstand in der Wanne eine gewisse Höhe erreicht hatte, schaltete sie das Wasser wieder ab. Es klopfte kurz an die Tür und Garen drückte seiner Schwester mit geschlossenen Augen einen Stapel Wäsche in die Hand. Lux grinste und schickte ihren Bruder wieder hinaus. Den Stapel legte sie auf einen Korb und sah zu Dawn. „Schaffst Du das alleine oder soll ich Dir helfen?", fragte sie und Dawn zögerte kurz. „Ich denke, dass ich es alleine versuchen werde", entschied sie und Lux verließ den Raum. Bevor sie die Tür schloss, fügte sie hinzu: „Wenn Du etwas brauchen solltest, wende ruf mich."

Keine Minute später hatte Dawn sich ausgezogen und einen Fuß in das heiße Wasser gesteckt. Sie erschrak kurz, ließ sich dann aber langsam in die lange Wanne gleiten. Als das Wasser ihre Brust erreichte, spürte sie ein kurzes, ängstliches Ziehen in der Magengegend, ließ sich aber weiter ins Wasser gleiten. Schließlich war sie von Schaum umgeben und sie legte den Kopf zurück. Das Wasser schwappte kurz an ihren Hals hoch und sie riss die Augen auf. Ein Bild blitzte vor ihrem Auge auf. Ganz kurz, sodass sie kaum etwas erkennen konnte. Aber eindeutig hatte sie ein Segelboot erkannt. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann setzte sie sich auf und begann, sich zu waschen.

Um sie herum begann der Schaum, sich zu verringern und die Wassertemperatur sank. Ihre Haut wurde schrumpelig und rau, aber Dawn saß noch immer in der Wanne. Auch, wenn sie es nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gesehen hatte, aber das Segelboot ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie grübelte schwer. Das Boot kam ihr bekannt vor. Während sie ihr beeinträchtigtes Gedächtnis durchforstete, klopfte es an der Tür und sie wurde aus ihrem Gedankenstrom herausgerissen. „Alles gut bei Dir?", fragte Lux, die ihren Kopf zur Tür hineinsteckte. Noch leicht benommen sagte sie zögernd: „Ja, alles Bestens, ich bin gleich fertig."

Lux schritt ins Zimmer und legte ihr ein Handtuch hin. „Damit Du Dich gleich abtrocknen kannst." Dawn nickte dankbar und als Lux den Raum wieder verlassen hatte, erhob sie sich aus der Wanne und zog den Stopfen, der einen Abfluss freigab, in dem das Wasser ablaufen konnte. Sie trocknete sich ab und zog die frische Kleidung an.

Als sie fertig war, verließ sie das Zimmer und trat in die Küche, in der mittlerweile nicht nur Garen und Lux, sondern auch ein prächtig gekleideter, junger Mann saß, der sich neugierig und mit einem Blick, den Dawn nicht zuordnen konnte, zu ihr umdrehte und zu lächeln begann. Als er aufstand und vor sie trat, erkannte Dawn, dass er sie in einem Kopf überragte, muskulös gebaut war und schulterlanges, schwarzes, lockiges Haar besaß. Er trug eine schwarz-golden glänzende Rüstung mit schweren Stiefeln und einem goldenen Helm. „Es überrascht mich, dass es Dir so gut geht." Er machte eine einladende Geste und bedeutete Dawn, sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen. Sie schritt langsam an ihm vorbei und er setzte sich neben sie. Er legte seine Hände auf den Tisch und fuhr fort: „Mein Name ist Jarvan, ich bin der Kronprinz Demacias." Schnell bekam Dawn ein schlechtes Gewissen und ein noch schlechteres, als ihr einfiel, dass sie gar nicht wusste, wie man sich einem Prinzen gegenüber zu verhalten hatte. Als Jarvan ihren Unmut bemerkte, hielt er die Hände abweisend vor sich. „Keine Sorge, Du musst Dich jetzt für nichts schämen." Etwas erleichtert lächelte sie matt und sah ihn an. Dann fuhr er fort: „Ich habe mich mit Lux und Garen bereits unterhalten und habe gehört, dass Dein Gedächtnis getrübt ist und dass wir Dich vorübergehend Dawn nennen. Stimmt das?"

Dawn nickte langsam, dann fügte sie hinzu: „Gerade eben, als ich gebadet habe, hab ich ein Bild vor Augen gehabt." Gespannt sahen die Drei zu ihr und sie fuhr fort: „Es war nur kurz und ich konnte nicht viel erkennen, aber ich meine, ein Boot darauf erkannt zu haben. Ein Segelboot." Erwartungsvoll sahen sie zu ihr, aber Dawn schüttelte den Kopf. „Mehr weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass mir das Boot irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Aber ich konnte es nicht zuordnen."

Leicht enttäuscht seufzte Lux auf, aber Garen warf ein: „Das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet. Nicht so früh. Es ist keinen Tag her, als wir Dich aus dem Wasser holten. Du hast dem Tod schon ins Auge geblickt und bist keinen Tag später wieder auf den Beinen, fast so, als wäre nichts gewesen." Jetzt bemerkte Dawn, dass dieser seltsame Blick in Jarvans Augen Bewunderung gewesen war, denn er fügte hinzu: „Auch, wenn Lux durch ihre Magie Dir sehr geholfen hat, so hatten wir im Leben nicht damit gerechnet, so früh mit Dir sprechen zu können." Er lächelte und legte seine Hände gefaltet auf den Tisch. „Solange Du Dein Gedächtnis nicht zurückerlangt hast, können wir Dich auch nicht in Deine Heimat zurückbringen. Vorausgesetzt, Du kommst nicht aus Demacia."

Dawn nickte und bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, ergriff sie das Wort. „Ich möchte in der Zeit aber keinesfalls untätig hier sitzen. Ich möchte meine Dienste anbieten. Ich könnte-" Garen schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Mache Dir darum keine Gedanken. Bevor Du Dich um irgend etwas kümmerst, möchte ich, dass Du Dich ausruhst. Und zwar richtig. Wenn Lux ihr Einverständnis gibt, dann darfst Du hier etwas tun. Vorher lass das mal unsere Sorge sein."

Jarvan sah zu Garen. „Also möchtest Du, dass Dawn bei euch bleibt?" Garen nickte. „Wir haben noch das Gästezimmer, das kann ich freiräumen und für sie einrichten." Mit einem Schmunzeln fügte er hinzu: „Vorausgesetzt, dass Dir das nichts ausmacht." Jarvan lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte euch angeboten, sie mit ins Schloss zu nehmen, dort können wir uns auch um sie kümmern. Aber wenn ihr darin kein Problem seht, warum sollte sie dann nicht hier bleiben?"

Garen lächelte und Jarvan erhob sich. Er bot Dawn seine Hand an und sie stand ebenfalls auf. Alle vier gingen gemeinsam den kleinen Flur entlang und Dawn sah durch die fehlende Tür nach draußen. Sie warf Garen einen fragenden Blick zu und er erklärte ihr, weshalb die Türe fehlte. Sie errötete wieder leicht und Garen legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das haben wir im Nu wieder erledigt, mach Dir keine Gedanken drum."

Jarvan ging nach draußen und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Wenn ihr etwas braucht, dann gebt mir Bescheid." An Garen gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Kümmere Dich gut um sie." Garen sah leicht entgeistert an. „Soll das heißen, dass ich frei hab?" Jarvan schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Wieso denn? Du hast doch jetzt einen Pflegejob."


	5. Water against Fire

Kaum hatte Jarvan das Haus verlassen und Garen sich gerade umgedreht, spürte er, wie Dawn sich an ihn klammerte. Im letzten Moment fing er sie auf und er sah, wie ihre Augen nach innen rollten. Schnell legte Lux ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn und schnaubte. „Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn sie absolut nichts gehabt hätte", murmelte sie leicht verärgert. Garen trug Dawn in sein Zimmer und Lux blieb bei ihr, bis Garen das Gästezimmer freigeräumt hatte. Er legte sie vorsichtig auf das Bett und deckte sie zu. Lux bereitete eine Schüssel mit Wasser vor und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Garen lehnte sich an das Fußende und sah besorgt zu Dawn. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, beruhigte Lux ihn. „Sie ist schwer erschöpft und wird den Schlaf nachholen, den sie braucht. Wie lange das dauert, kann ich Dir allerdings nicht sagen."

Garen seufzte und zog einen Hocker näher. Er setzte sich und stützte den Kopf auf dem Bettpfosten ab. Er sah Dawn weiter an und beobachtete, wie sich ihre Brust hob und senkte. Lux erhob sich und legte einen Lappen in die Wasserschüssel. „Wir können erst einmal nichts tun, Garen. Sie muss schlafen." Dennoch bewegte sich Garen keinen Millimeter. Lux umarmte ihn von hinten und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen. „Mach Dir keine Sorgen. Sie schafft das, sie ist stark." Garen seufzte und sah auf. „Jarvan sagte es bereits. Ich habe jetzt einen Pflegejob."

Lux lächelte und ging zur Tür. Bevor sie im Flur verschwand, steckte sie noch einmal den Kopf hinein. „Wenn du etwas brauchst, gib mir Bescheid." Ohne aufzusehen nickte Garen und die Tür fiel ins Schloss.

Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden. Garen hatte die Position gewechselt und saß nun auf der Bettkante neben Dawn. Sie hatte Fieber bekommen und Lux hatte angeordnet, regelmäßig den Lappen auf ihrer Stirn in kaltes Wasser zu tränken. Auf ihr Angebot, ihren Bruder abzulösen, ging er gar nicht erst ein und schickte Lux wieder aus dem Zimmer. Im Laufe des Abends brachte sie ihm etwas zu Essen, welches er nur stückweise aß. Die Nacht schritt immer weiter fort und der halbe Mond begann, in das kleine Zimmer zu scheinen. Das Licht fiel auf Dawns fiebriges Gesicht und die Schweißperlen begannen zu glitzern. Garen wischte den Schweiß von ihrem Gesicht, tunkte den Lappen erneut in die Wasserschüssel, wrang ihn aus und legte ihn wieder auf Dawns Stirn.

Im Laufe der Zeit hatte sie leicht zu zittern und zu zucken begonnen. Er wollte gerade aufstehen, als Lux schon zur Tür hineinsah und sich zu ihnen setzte. „Ich wollte dich gerade holen kommen", erklärte Garen und sah zu Lux. „Das hat vor ein paar Minuten begonnen", fuhr er fort, als Lux eine Hand auf Dawns zuckende Gliedmaße legte. Sie schnaubte leise. „Sie hat Fieberträume. Bei der Temperatur wundert mich das nicht."

Sie stand auf und legte die Decke zur Seite. „Hilf mir bitte", forderte sie ihren Bruder auf und Garen hob Dawn vorsichtig hoch. Lux legte die Decke zurecht und Garen legte sie darauf ab. Dann schnappte sich Lux die Schüssel mit Wasser und verschwand in der Küche, um kurzerhand mit einigen Lappen und frischem Wasser zurück zu kommen. Sie tunkte die Lappen im Wasser und breitete sie auf Dawns Armen aus. Garen unterstützte sie dabei.

Als sie fertig waren, wollte Garen sich wieder auf die Bettkante setzten, aber Lux schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein. Du musst auch schlafen. Du hast schon vergangene Nacht nur wenig Schlaf bekommen." Garen wollte protestieren, aber sie schnippte vor seinem Gesicht und schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Keine Widerrede. Du gehst jetzt schlafen." Mürrisch und leicht frustriert drehte Garen sich um. „Dann bring ich dir wenigstens noch ein wenig Kleidung für Dawn."

Seufzend stimmte Lux zu, dann verließ er den Raum und ging in sein Zimmer. Er sortierte ein wenig Wäsche auf zwei Stapel, einen für sich, einen für Dawn und brachte den einen ins Bad, den anderen ins Gästezimmer. Er umarmte Lux noch einmal zum Abschied und begab sich ins Bad. Er wusch sich, zog sich um und legte die schmutzige Wäsche in einen Korb. Anschließend ging er in sein Zimmer, zog die Vorhänge zu und legte sich ins Bett. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie müde er eigentlich war. Es dauerte nicht lange und Garen schlief ein.

Er öffnete die Augen und befand sich an der Bucht. Er sah Dawn bis zum Bauch im Wasser stehen und auf Meer hinausblicken. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und winkte ihn zu sich und noch während er sich auf den Weg machte, rollte eine Welle auf sie zu. „Dawn, pass auf!", brüllte er, doch es war zu spät und das Wasser verschlang sie. Panisch lief Garen aufs Wasser zu und machte sich mit hastigen Schritten bereit, sie aus dem Wasser zu ziehen.

Mit dem Kopf voran sprang er ins Wasser und schwamm weiter. Er tauchte ab und versuchte, Dawn zu erwischen, aber er sah sie nicht, weshalb er nochmal zur Wasseroberfläche schwamm und tief Luft holte. „Dawn! DAWN! Wo bist du?", rief er. Garen sah sich in alle Richtungen um und sah etwas an der Wasseroberfläche treiben. Er schwamm darauf zu, jedoch trieb sie immer weiter weg, je näher er ihr sich näherte.

Er blickte sich noch einmal um und entdeckte eine Welle, die auf die beiden zurollte. Panisch schwamm er weiter und schnappte nach Dawn. Er hielt sie fest im Arm, bis die Welle über ihn schwappte. Als die Welle über ihn hinweg war, wand sich Dawn in seinen Armen. „Garen, lass mich los!" - Das war nicht Dawn.

Er öffnete die Augen. Das Meer war verschwunden und dort, wo eigentlich Dawn hätte sein sollen, wand sich protestierend seine Schwester. „Garen, lass mich los!", wiederholte sie und versuchte, den Klammergriff loszuwerden. Schnell ließ Garen los und setzte sich im Bett auf. Lux hatte die Vorhänge beiseite geschoben und Licht schien in sein Zimmer.

Sich die Arme reibend setzte sich Lux auf die Bettkante und sah Garen mit müden Augen an. „Du hast geträumt", brummte sie und Garen fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Es war alles ein Traum. Er war einerseits erleichtert, andererseits..."Es hatte sich so echt angefühlt", erklärte Garen. Lux sah auf und starrte ihn neugierig an und bevor sie fragen konnte, erklärte Garen ihr, was passiert war.

Lux seufzte und stand auf. „Jedenfalls ist nichts passiert. Das Fieber ist ein wenig zurückgegangen, aber sie schläft noch immer. Es kann aber dennoch sein, dass sie heute wieder aufwacht. Aber ich will Dir keine Versprechungen machen." Garen nickte und schlug die Decke beiseite. Dann stand er auf und folgte Lux in die Küche, wo die beiden erst einmal frühstückten. Auch, wenn sie es zu verbergen versuchte, so merkte Garen seiner Schwester an, dass sie sehr müde war und er lächelte. „Nach dem Frühstück legst Du Dich hin. Ich will nicht, dass Du mir hier noch umkippst." Ohne Widerworte stimmte Lux zu und beide aßen schweigend weiter.

Nach dem Frühstück räumte Garen alleine den Tisch ab. Lux hatte er in ihr Zimmer geschickt und sich dazu bereit erklärt, alleine in der Küche aufzuräumen. Anschließend begab er sich ins Gästezimmer und sah nach Dawn. Wie Lux bereits sagte, schlief sie noch. Er wechselte noch einmal die Lappen und ließ sie weiter schlafen. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick über sie schleifen und beobachtete sämtliche Details. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Sein Traum hatte sich mehr als real angefühlt.

Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und strich Dawn eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Leise seufzend beobachtete er, wie Dawn wieder zu zucken anfing. Diesmal jedoch fing sie dabei an zu wimmern und schluchzen. Garen hielt ihre Hand und streichelte sie, in der Hoffnung, sie dadurch zu beruhigen. „Alles ist gut", flüsterte er. „Du bist in Sicherheit."

Dawn begann, ruhiger zu atmen, aber ihr rannen Tränen übers Gesicht. Vorsichtig legte Garen sich neben sie und drückte sie an sich. Dabei streichelte er ihr über den Kopf. „Alles ist gut", flüsterte er und legte sich etwas bequemer hin, damit sein Arm nicht einschlief. Sie beruhigte sich weiter, aber Garen blieb erst einmal liegen und starrte die Zimmerwand an. Ehe er es merkte, hatte er die Augen geschlossen und war eingenickt.

Als er wieder aufwachte, schlief Dawn noch immer. Garen tastete ihre Stirn ab und merkte, dass das Fieber gesunken war. Er streckte sich und stand auf. Dabei bemerkte er, dass Lux einen Teller mit Essen auf den Nachttisch gestellt hatte und er setzte sich auf den Stuhl, um etwas zu essen. Er sah aus dem Fenster. Wie lange hatte er denn geschlafen? Er zuckte die Schultern und aß auf.

Anschließend brachte er den Teller in die Küche. Lux stand am Tresen und zerstieß ein paar Kräuter mit einem Mörser. „Wird das für Dawn?", fragte er und seine Schwester nickte, ohne aufzusehen. „Ihr Fieber ist zwar gesunken, aber sie wird noch einiges benötigen, um wieder vollkommen gesund zu werden", erklärte sie und Garen stellte den Teller ab. Dabei sah er zu Lux und sie grinste. „Das hat niedlich ausgesehen, wie du da gelegen hast", kicherte sie und gab die zerstoßenen Kräuter in eine Schüssel. Dann nahm sie sich eine seltsam aussehende Wurzel und rieb etwas davon in die Schüssel. Garen kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und zuckte die Schultern. Dann warf er einen Blick in die Schüssel, aus der verschiedene mehr oder minder gute Gerüche aufstiegen und er rümpfte die Nase. „Muss sie das nachher zu sich nehmen?", fragte er und Lux schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist eine Technik, die ich in Ionia gelernt habe. Diese Kräuter und Gewürze werden in Feuer gegeben und durch die Verbrennung werden heilende Stoffe freigesetzt." Sie sah auf, um die Wurzel und die Reibe wegzustellen. „Wir sollten uns dazu setzen nachher. Schaden kann es nicht."

Garen musterte die seltsam riechenden Kräuter. „Wenn du meinst", brummte er und Lux grinste wieder. Dann sah sie zum Gästezimmer. „Hör mal, sie könnte jederzeit aufwachen. Könntest Du Dich bitte zu ihr setzen?", bat sie und Garen nickte, dann ging er wieder ins Gästezimmer. Er öffnete die Vorhänge ein wenig und setzte sich auf das Fensterbrett, wobei er immer wieder zu Dawn sah.

Am späten Nachmittag hörte Garen ein verschlafenes Stöhnen und er drehte sich zu Dawn um. Sie rieb sich die Augen und richtete sich auf. „Wo...wo bin ich?", fragte sie verschlafen und Garen stand auf. „Im Gästezimmer", erklärte er knapp und sie sah zu ihm. Dann lächelte er. „Willkommen zurück", fügte er hinzu und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett. Dawn sah zwischen dem Fenster und Garen hin und her. „Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?", fragte sie, dann schloss sie kurz die Augen. „Und wann bin ich schlafen gegangen? Ich weiß es nicht mehr", brummte sie und Garen hielt die Arme beschwichtigend vor sich. „Keine Sorge. Du bist gestern Mittag zusammen gebrochen und hast bis jetzt geschlafen." Dawn rieb sich noch einmal die Augen und Garen stand auf, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Sie machte ein paar wackelige Schritte, bis sie ihr Gleichgewicht fand und einigermaßen sicher auf beiden Beinen stand. Ihr eine Hand reichend schritten sie zur Tür und Garen sah zu ihr. „Lux hat etwas vorbereitet, um Deine Genesung zu unterstützen."

Sie kamen in die Küche, wo Lux am Tisch saß und von ihrem Buch aufsah. Ihr Blick hellte sich auf und sie stand auf. „Schön, dass Du wieder wach bist." Sie lächelte und schritt zu ihnen. Dann legte sie eine Hand sanft an Dawns Schläfe. Ein kleiner Lichtfunke zuckte über Lux Hand, sprang auf Dawn über und dann wieder auf ihre Hand. „Wie ich es mir dachte", murmelte sie, dann nahm sie die Hand weg und Dawn streichelte die Stelle kurz. „Was war das?", fragte sie neugierig und Lux lächelte. „Ein kleiner Zaubertrick. Er zeigt mir, wie gesund Du wirklich bist."

Sie schritt an ihnen vorbei zum Kamin, in dem ein kleines Feuer brannte. Dawn sah ihr hinterher und hob an: „Garen meinte, Du hättest etwas vorbereitet." Lux nickte und sah auf. „Ja, habe ich. Kommt beide her." Sie verteilte ein paar Sitzkissen in einem Halbkreis vor dem Kamin auf den Boden und die Drei setzten sich hin. Lux nahm die Schüssel mit Kräutern und stellte sie in die Mitte. Dann begann sie zu erzählen: „Ich bin vor einigen Monaten mit meinem Freund durch Valoran gereist und dabei haben wir einige Zeit in Ionia verbracht. Ich wollte dort etwas über das Heilen lernen, das können die dort nämlich sehr gut. Jedenfalls brachte mir ein Schamane eine Technik bei, mit der man den Körper unterstützen kann, Fieber und andere Folgen von Unterkühlungen zu heilen."

Sie holte kurz Luft, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Jedenfalls muss man dafür eine gewisse Kräutermischung verbrennen. Und das wollte ich jetzt hier mit euch machen." Dawn und Garen nickten, dann gab Lux die Mischung ins Feuer. Es rauchte kräftig, aber als sich der dichte Rauch verzog, erfüllte der Geruch von verschiedenen Kräutern die Luft.

Garen lehnte sich nach hinten und stützte sich mit den Händen am Boden ab, während Dawn die Augen schloss und Lux im Feuer herumstocherte. Plötzlich riss Dawn die Augen auf und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Sie begann hysterisch zu schreien und wälzte sich am Boden. Erschrocken sahen die Geschwister zu ihr. Garen robbte zu ihr hinüber und schüttelte sie sanft. „Dawn! Alles ist gut! Beruhig Dich, Du bist in Sicherheit!" Sie hörte nicht auf zu schreien und Lux legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Einige Lichtfunken sprangen zwischen Dawn und Lux hin und her, aber Lux schüttelte den Kopf. Garen zögerte nicht länger, sprang auf und zog Dawn aus dem Raum in den Garten, wo sie frische Luft schnappen konnte. Dann setzte sich Garen vor sie und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern.

Dawn hatte die Augen geschlossen, schrie aber noch immer. Zwischendurch atmete sie die frische Luft ein und sie wurde leiser, bis das Schreien zu einem Wimmern wurde und das Wimmern schließlich in ein Schluchzen überging. Tränen spülten den Ruß aus ihrem Gesicht und sie löste die Hände von ihren Ohren. Dann öffnete sie die Augen wieder und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Garen reichte ihr ein Taschentuch und sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Lux gesellte sich von drinnen zu ihnen und setzte sich neben sie ins Gras. „Was ist passiert?", wollte sie wissen und auch Garen sah Dawn gespannt an. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie anfing, zu erzählen. „Ich...habe ein Haus gesehen...ein...ein brennendes Haus. Überall waren Flammen und ich saß in der Mitte des Raumes...Funken und Rauch und Schreie...laute Schreie. Es..." Sie machte eine kleine Pause. „Es hörte nicht mehr auf…"

Sie atmete schwer durch und zog die Knie an den Körper. Lux lächelte sanft und legte Dawn eine Hand auf den Arm. „Es kann leider jetzt noch ein paar Mal öfters passieren, dass Du durch ein Ereignis an etwas aus Deiner Vergangenheit erinnert wirst. So kehren aber vielleicht Stück für Stück Deine Erinnerungen wieder zurück."

Dawn seufzte erneut. „Wenn das aber so weiter geht, dann würde ich lieber ohne Erinnerungen bleiben."


	6. Demacian Nightmares

Fünf Nächte voller Alpträume später saß Dawn morgens im Bett, die Beine an den Körper gezogen und bis zum Hals zugedeckt. Sie hatte dicke Augenringe und war leichenblass. Immer wieder hatte sie von dem Haus geträumt, das in Flammen stand. Und kurze Zeit später von Wassermassen, die über ihr zusammenbrachen. Sie war mit den Nerven am Ende, schlief nur noch mit großen Wachphasen dazwischen und die Zeit, die sie schlafend verbrachte, hatte sie Alpträume.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Garen sah hinein. Dawn sah ihn kurz an, dann fummelte sie am Ende der Decke. Seufzend setzte sich Garen auf den Stuhl neben dem Kopfende. „So geht das nicht weiter", meinte er. „Du musst schlafen." Dawn schüttelte den Kopf, ihre müden Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Ich will nicht. Ich will diese Bilder nicht sehen", schluchzte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

Garen legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und streichelte sie. Dann stand er auf und ging zur Tür. „Es gibt gleich Frühstück, falls Du Hunger haben solltest." Dawn nickte und Garen verließ den Raum. Dawn stand auf und schritt zu dem Schränkchen am anderen Ende des Raumes. Sie betrachtete ihr Gesicht im Spiegel und bemerkte erneut, wie fertig sie eigentlich war.

Am Abend zuvor hatte Lux einen Lichtzauber gesprochen, mit dem sie besser einschlafen konnte, jedoch kamen die Alpträume schneller wieder, als ihr recht war.

Sie rieb sich noch einmal die Augen, dann öffnete sie die Tür und schritt in die Küche. Lux stand an der Feuerstelle und kochte Wasser, während Garen bereits am Tisch saß und Brot in Stücke schnitt. Dawn setzte sich ihm gegenüber und nahm den Teller entgegen, auf dem Garen für sie bereits etwas zu Essen zubereitet hatte. Sie kaute lustlos auf dem Brot herum und sah an Garen vorbei aus dem Küchenfenster. Sie schreckte auf, als die Kanne auf der Feuerstelle anfing zu pfeifen. Lux ließ etwas von dem kochenden Wasser über ein Leinentuch mit merkwürdig aussehenden Blättern in einen Becher laufen und stellte ihn vor Dawn. „Erst nach dem Frühstück trinken", erklärte ihr Lux. „Die Kräuter müssen sich entfalten."

Verunsichert betrachtete Dawn das Gebräu. „Ist das wieder etwas aus Ionia?", fragte sie vorsichtig und Lux schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Nein, das stammt sogar hier aus Demacia." „Wir nennen es ‚Tee'", erklärte Garen und ließ sich von Lux ebenfalls etwas Wasser in seinen Becher füllen. „Es ist ein sehr gesundes Getränk."

Dawn nahm sich ein weiteres Stück Brot und kaute darauf herum. Bevor Lux sich setzte, holte sie noch eine seltsame Dose und öffnete sie. „Damit kannst Du den Tee süßen", erklärte Lux und ließ einen kristallenen Brocken in den Tee fallen. Sie erkannte den Zucker und starrte Lux ungläubig an. „Aber das ist doch voll teuer!", meinte sie erschrocken und Lux lächelte besänftigend. „Mach Dir keine Gedanken. Wir können Zucker sehr schnell und sehr unkompliziert herstellen." Bevor Lux sich ihrem Frühstück widmete, runzelte sie die Stirn und sah Dawn an. „Woher weißt Du das denn eigentlich?", fragte sie mit einem leicht irritierten Unterton in der Stimme und Dawn überlegte kurz. „Ich, äh, weiß nicht", gestand sie. „Also ich hatte so irgendwie das Gefühl, Zucker schon einmal gesehen zu haben und ich hatte ebenfalls das Gefühl, dass es eigentlich recht wertvoll ist."

Lux begann zu strahlen. „Das heißt, Deine Erinnerungen sind nicht vollkommen verschwunden!" Garen, der bislang eher lustlos der Konversation gelauscht hatte, saß auf einmal aufrechter und sah Lux fragend an. Sie fuhr fort: „Wenn Dawn sich an solch ein kleines, unwichtiges Detail erinnern kann, dann kehren mit und mit ihre anderen Erinnerungen auch zurück." Sie lächelte und sah Dawn an. „Aber das wird Zeit benötigen", wand sie schnell ein und nahm somit Garen und Dawn den Wind ein wenig aus den Segeln.

Dawn gähnte leise und aß weiter. Noch während des Frühstücks entferne Lux das Leinentuch mit den Kräutern aus den Bechern, warf die Blätter in einen Behälter und legte die Tücher zum Trocknen über ein Gitter an der Feuerstelle. Da der Tee aber noch zu heiß gewesen war, hatte Dawn noch nichts getrunken.

Sie schluckte den letzten Bissen ihres Brotes hinunter und nahm den Becher in beide Hände. Sie roch kurz am Tee. Der Geruch von Minze, Melisse, aber auch noch anderen unbekannten Kräutern stieg ihr in die Nase und sie lächelte. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man daraus Getränke herstellen kann", gestand sie und Lux lächelte nickend. „Wir trinken eigentlich recht viel Tee", erklärte sie und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Becher.

Dawn tat es ihr gleich. Sie schmeckte die verschiedenen Kräuter und die Süße vom Zucker. Ehe sie darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte sie ihren Becher leer getrunken und stellte ihn auf dem Tisch ab. Lux begann, den Tisch abzuräumen und Garen sah leicht unruhig über den Tisch. „Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Dawn und Garen schüttelte den Kopf, wobei er ihrem Blick auswich. „Nein, ist schon gut", brummte er, stand auf und half Lux beim Abräumen des Tisches. Dawn war verunsichert und sah zu Garen.

Sie wollte den beiden helfen und stand auf, jedoch erwies sich dies als keine allzu gute Idee. Kaum hatte sie sich erhoben, drehte sich alles um sie herum. „Oh Gott", murmelte sie und klammerte sich am Tisch fest. Ihre Sicht verschwamm und sie sah nur Garens Umrisse, als er auf sie zulief und sie stützte. „Wa-was ist los?", fragte Dawn und begann zu schlucken. Ein wenig Panik machte sich in ihr breit. Keiner der beiden Antwortete, aber das Schwindelgefühl verließ sie nicht. Sie blinzelte und versuchte, eine klare Sicht zu bekommen, es gelang ihr aber nicht. Kurz, bevor ihr Schwarz vor Augen wurde, hörte sie Garen flüstern. „Es tut mir Leid."

Dawn spürte, dass sie auf etwas hartem lag. Sie öffnete die Augen, doch um sie herum war endlose Dunkelheit. Sie wollte sich gerade aufrichten, als sie jemand an den Schultern packte und zurückstieß. Eine Stimme, die sie nicht zuordnen konnte, sprach sanft zu ihr. „Bleib liegen. Du benötigst den Schlaf." Dawn blieb liegen, aber sie sah sich um. „Ich schlafe?", fragte sie unsicher.

Sie spürte eine angenehme Wärme ihren Körper hinaufkriechen. „Wer bist Du?", versuchte Dawn eine neue Frage. „Nun...das kann ich Dir nicht sagen", sagte die Stimme zögerlich. „Noch nicht zumindest."

Dawn war verwirrt und in ihrem Kopf begann es wieder zu kreisen. Sie atmete tief durch, in der Hoffnung, sie würde etwas Klarheit erlangen. Sie spürte, wie eine Hand auf ihre Stirn gelegt wurde. „Und jetzt Schlaf meine Süße." Dawn ließ die Augen noch geöffnet. „Warte! Wenn Du mir nicht sagen kannst, wer Du bist...kannst Du mir sagen, wer ich bin?" Doch die Stimme antwortete nicht. Stattdessen legte wer seine Lippen auf ihre und hauchte ihr warmen Atem ein. Das Schwindelgefühl wurde stärker und Dawn hatte das Gefühl, sie würde fallen. „Lass es auf Dich wirken! Habe keine Angst davor!", hallte die Stimme hinterher. Sie schloss die Augen und verkrampfte die Finger in der Unterlage, dann verlor sie kurz das Bewusstsein.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, befand sie sich noch immer im Fall. Aber sie erkannte um sich herum Nebel, der rasend schnell an ihr vorbeiflog. Sie sah nach unten und erkannte Wasser. Schneller als ihr lieb war befand sie sich im freien Fall zum Wasser. In der Hoffnung, sie würde etwas erreichen, breitete sie die Arme aus. Bildete sie sich das nur ein, oder wurde sie tatsächlich langsamer?

Dawn legte die Arme wieder an ihren Körper. Tatsächlich. Sie wurde wieder schneller. Ohne großartig zu zögern breitete sie ihre Arme aus. Kopfüber befand sie sich noch immer im Sturzflug. Sie versuchte einen leichten Überschlag, um wenigstens mit den Füßen zuerst ins Wasser zu fallen. Je aufrechter sie mit den Füßen nach unten stand, desto langsamer wurde sie.

Als ihre Zehenspitzen die Wasseroberfläche berührten, kam sie zum stehen. Zögernd machte Dawn einen Schritt vorwärts. Dort, wo ihre Füße auf dem Wasser aufkamen, bildeten sich kleine Kreise. Langsam setzte sie einen Schritt nach dem anderen und erkannte, dass sie auf der Wasseroberfläche laufen konnte. Entzückt machte sie einen kleinen Sprung und freute sich umso mehr, als sie nicht, wie zuerst angenommen, ins Wasser glitt.

Dawn sah sich auf dem Wasser um. Von Horizont zu Horizont sah sie nur Wasser und den blauen Himmel, unter dem ein paar Wölkchen flogen. Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie machen sollte, deshalb begann sie, in eine Richtung zu gehen. Immer wieder hielt sie nach der Sonne Ausschau. Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, konnte sie nur schwer einschätzen, aber die Sonne hatte mittlerweile ihren höchsten Punkt erreicht. Dawn sah wieder zum Horizont und stockte.

Bildete sie sich das ein?

Sie blinzelte kurz.

Nein, dort war tatsächlich etwas. Dawn lief weiter darauf zu und als der Punkt am Horizont größer wurde, beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte. Je mehr sie sich dem Objekt näherte, desto eher konnte sie die Konturen des kleinen Segelboots erkennen. Und je näher sie dem Boot kam, desto unheimlicher wurde es, denn sie kannte das Segelboot. Vor etwa einer Woche hatte sie in ihrem ersten Flashback genau dieses Segelboot gesehen.

Mittlerweile war das Boot nur noch wenige Meter von ihr entfernt. Es trieb seelenruhig und ohne Besatzung auf dem klaren Wasser. Das Segel des Einmasters war aufrecht gespannt, aber es wehte kein Wind, der das kleine Boot hätte weitertreiben können.

Dawn streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte das hölzerne Boot. Das Holz war mit Lack behandelt, aber sie konnte die Maserung des Holzes dennoch spüren. Ein leichter Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter. Sie wusste, dass sie träumte, aber alles um ihr herum fühlte sich so real an.

Ohne zu zögern kletterte sie an dem Boot hoch aufs Deck und sah sich um. Sie entdeckte schnell das Ruder des Bootes. Daneben lag ein Rucksack, aus dem ein Apfel gerollt war. Auf dem Deck weiter befanden sich ein Haufen Netze, sowie mehrere Meter Seil und eine große Spule, um die sich etliche Meter Seil wanden.

Dawn schritt langsam über das Deck des Einmasters und begutachtete die einzelnen Gegenstände, die sie vorfand. Sie stieß mit dem Fuß gegen etwas Metallenes und sah zum Boden. Eine Luke befand sich unter ihr. Sie machte einen Schritt zurück und zog an dem Ring. Leichter als erwartet öffnete sich die Luke und sie konnte in den Bauch des Schiffes blicken. Dort befand sich ein großer Tank, der etwa zu einem Drittel mit Wasser gefüllt war. Sie schlussfolgerte, dass dort die Fische aufbewahrt wurden und schloss die Luke wieder.

Es dauerte keine weiteren fünf Minuten, da hatte sie das komplette Deck begutachtet. Die Kajüte war recht klein gewesen und viel gab es dort nicht zu sehen, aber Dawn kam alles vertraut vor.

Sie setzte sich an den Rand des Decks und betrachtete das Wasser, aber soweit das Auge reichte, konnte sie nur blaues Meer entdecken, auf dem sich die wenigen Wölkchen spiegelten, die am Himmel vorbeizogen.

Frustriert darüber, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was sie mit diesem Boot zu tun hatte, setzte sie sich an den Rand des Bootes und ließ die Beine vom Deck baumeln. Gedankenverloren starrte sie aufs Wasser und spürte, wie sie einerseits immer ruhiger, aber andererseits immer nachdenklicher wurde. Die Minuten verstrichen und die Sonne schritt immer weiter voran Richtung Horizont. Sie spürte ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie die Sonne dabei beobachtete, wie sie unterging.

„Schöner Ausblick, nicht wahr?"

Dawn kreischte vor Schreck auf und wirbelte herum. Die Stimme kannte sie doch! Sie erblickte eine Frau Ende dreißig mit langen, braun gelockten Haaren und braunen Augen. Sie war schlank, aber muskulös gebaut und trug Fischerkleidung. Sie lächelte Dawn an und sprach erneut. „Entschuldige bitte, ich wollte Dich nicht so erschrecken."

Skeptisch betrachtete Dawn die Frau. „Du bist diejenige, die mir vorhin schon einmal begegnet ist, oder?" Die Frau nickte und Dawn fuhr fort: „Hast Du mich auch hier her gebracht?" Die Frau schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nicht ganz. Ich habe Dich hier her begleitet, aber hierher gekommen bist du von alleine."

Dawn konnte ihr nicht folgen. „Wieso soll ich mich hier her gebracht haben?", dachte sie laut und die Frau setzte sich an den Rand des Bootes. „Auch, wenn ich Dir nicht viel helfen darf, so gebe ich Dir ein paar Gedankenstützen. Setz Dich zu mir." Sie deutete auf die freie Stelle neben sich und zögerlich setzte Dawn sich zu ihr. Die Frau lächelte und legte eine Hand auf Dawns Arm. „Du hast mit Sicherheit viele Fragen. Aber bitte höre mir zuerst zu, bevor du fragst."

Stumm nickte Dawn und die Frau zog ihre Hand zurück und holte einen kleinen Beutel hervor. Sie öffnete ihn und zum Vorschein kamen einige geschliffene Kristalle. Die Frau holte einen hervor und hielt ihn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Das Licht der Sonne hinter ihnen brach sich in ihm und ein Bild wurde projiziert. „Als erstes sollst Du wissen, was passiert ist, bevor Du bei Garen und Lux gelandet bist."

Dawn sah auf das Bild und bemerkte, dass es begonnen hatte, sich zu bewegen. Sie starrte auf tosendes Wasser, welches an Felsen hochschlug. Auf den Felsen standen zwei Boote, welche ineinander gekracht waren. Sie erkannte eine Person auf einem der Boote, die sich krampfhaft versuchte an Seilen festzuhalten. Unschwer war zu erkennen, dass es sich bei der Person um sie handelte und dass sie es nicht mehr lange machen würde. Immer wieder schwappten Wellen über die kleinen Boote und mit einer großen Welle wurde sie über Bord gespült.

Das Bild verschwand und die Frau legte den Kristall in den Beutel zurück. „Danach bist du bis nach Demacia getrieben und Garen hat dich aus dem Wasser gezogen." Dawn atmete kurz durch und blickte sich um und überlegte kurz. „Also...das Boot hier gehört mir?", fragte sie vorsichtig und die Frau nickte. „Ja, dies ist Dein Boot. Bevor Du in dem Sturm geraten bist, natürlich." Verständnisvoll nickte Dawn und sah sich weiter um. „Aber woher kamen wir?", fragte sie und die Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Das darf ich Dir nicht sagen", erklärte sie und Dawn schnaubte enttäuscht, bevor sie aufstand und noch einmal über das Boot schritt. Sie schnappte sich den Rucksack und leerte ihn vorsichtig auf dem Boden, aber bis auf Lebensmittel befand sich nichts da drin.

Erneut ging sie zu der Luke und öffnete sie. Sie legte den Kopf schräg, als sie auf einmal Fische in dem Tank bemerkten. Verwirrt sah sie zu der Frau. „Die waren eben noch nicht da drin", stellte sie fest und die Frau lächelte. „Dein Verstand beginnt zu arbeiten, Du fängst an, Dich zu erinnern."

Dawn starrte die Luke an und nickte langsam. „Ich schlussfolgere jetzt Mal weiter. Ich bin Fischerin. Ich war mit dem Boot hier unterwegs, um auf See Fische zu fangen. Richtig?" Abermals nickte die Frau und Dawn schloss die Luke. Nachdenklich legte sie ihren Zeigefinger ans Kinn. „Ich bin eine Fischerin, die beim Fische fangen in einen Sturm geraten ist und Schiffsbruch erlitten hat." Sie sortierte die Bilder in ihrem Kopf und stockte kurz. „Ich bin vor dem Sturm davon gesegelt."

Die Frau lächelte und klatschte in die Hände. „Gut so, mach weiter! Deine Erinnerungen kehren zurück!"

Von dem Klatschen aus den Gedanken gerissen schlenderte Dawn weiter über das Deck. Sie rief sich immer wieder die Bilder vor Augen. Tosende Wellen. Brausender Sturm. Prasselnder Regen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, sie musste noch weiter zurück denken. Angestrengt schloss Dawn die Augen und spulte die Bilder rückwärts ab. Die Wolken begannen zu verschwinden und es wurde etwas heller um sie herum. Sie segelte rückwärts, bis sie eine schwarze Linie mitten im Meer erreichte. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah die Frau an. „Mehr weiß ich nicht", gab sie zu und seufzte, doch die Frau lächelte weiterhin und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Mach Dir nichts drauß, das benötigt Zeit."

Ein leichter Wind kam auf und sowohl die Frau als auch Dawn blickten in die Richtung, aus der der Wind kam. Dawn sah, wie die Sonne mittlerweile bereits zur Hälfte im Meer verschwunden war und den Himmel in ein tiefes Orange gefärbt hatte. „Bald ist es soweit", murmelte die Frau. Dawn sah sie verdutzt an und wollte gerade zur Frage anheben, als die Frau den Kopf schüttelte. „Wirst Du noch früh genug sehen", erklärte sie und sie drehte sich weg.

Die Zeit verstrich und der Himmel wurde immer dunkler, bis die ersten Sterne am Himmel blitzen. Dawn blickte nach oben und seufzte. Wieder schossen ihr Bilder in den Kopf von einer Nacht auf dem Wasser, auf diesem Boot. Sie legte sich auf den Rücken, zog die Beine an, legte einen Arm unter den Kopf und einen über ihren Bauch und beobachtete den Himmel. Die Frau setzte sich schweigend zu ihr und sah ebenfalls zum Himmel.

Dawn blinzelte kurz. Bewegten sich die Sterne?

Die Frau stand wieder auf und half Dawn auf, die ihren Blick weiterhin auf den Himmel gerichtet hatte. „Für mich wird es Zeit zu gehen", erklärte die Frau und Dawn sah zu ihr. „Warte bitte! Ich will hier nicht alleine sein." Sie wusste zwar noch immer nicht, wer diese Frau war, aber sie wollte nicht, dass sie ging. Dennoch schüttelte die Frau den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht hierbleiben. Das wäre nicht richtig." Sie drehte sich um und schritt Richtung Heck des Bootes. Dawn ging ihr hinterher. Am Rande angekommen drehte sich die Frau noch einmal zu Dawn um und legte ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern. „Du bist schon weiter als Du glaubst. Den Rest schaffst Du auch ohne mich." Sie lächelte und hob mit einem Finger Dawns Kinn an. „Außerdem werde ich Dich nie ganz verlassen. Ich bin immer in Deiner Nähe."

Ungläubig sah Dawn sie an. „Was meinst Du damit?", fragte sie, aber die Frau antwortete nicht. Stattdessen drehte sie sich um und sprang mit einem Kopfsprung ins Wasser. Dawn versuchte, ihr hinterherzuschauen, aber es war zu dunkel, um etwas erkennen zu können. Frustriert setzte sie sich an den Rand und starrte aufs Wasser. Die Sterne tanzten auf der Oberfläche und Dawn blickte wieder nach oben. Dass die Sterne sich bewegten, hatte sie sich nicht eingebildet. Auch schienen sie viel näher als zuvor und Dawn streckte eine Hand nach ihnen aus. Als sie einen der Sterne zu berühren schien, schoss ein heller Blitz durch die Luft und geblendet schloss die die Augen. Tausende Bilder schossen ihr durch den Kopf, von dem brennenden Haus, von einem Mann mit Familie, von dem Boot und schließlich von den Geschehnissen auf dem Wasser. Zu guter Letzt sah sie Garen und Lux, die ihr zuwinkten und dann erblickte sie zwei schattenhafte Gestalten. „Du musst Dich erinnern!" Das war eine männliche Stimme. „Bitte. Tu es für uns. Tu es für Dich." „Dann sag mir bitte, wer ich bin!" Dawn spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen. Ihr Kopf tat weh und sie wollte die Bilder aus dem Kopf schütteln, aber es gelang ihr nicht. „Du hast es fast geschafft!" Die Stimme sprach erneut und Dawn atmete tief durch. Langsam begann sie, die Bilder in ihrem Kopf zu sortieren, sodass sie einen Sinn ergaben. Jedoch hatte sich eine Lücke zwischen zwei Bildern aufgetan. Die beiden schattenhaften Figuren bewegten sich langsam an die Stelle und eine dritte Person hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt. „Denk nach!", forderte der Mann sie auf.

Sie streckte die Hand nach den Personen aus und die kleine Person tat es ihr gleich. Als sich ihre Hände berührten, schoss ein Lichtstrahl aus ihrer Fingerspitze und die drei Gestalten nahmen Farbe an. Sie erkannte, dass sie das Kind war und auch die beiden Erwachsenen dahinter nahmen Gestalt und Farbe an. Der Mann war etwas größer als die Frau, hatte ebenfalls braune Haare wie sie, diese aber recht kurz geschnitten. Er trug einen langen Bart, war stattlich gebaut und trug, wie die anderen beiden, Fischerkleidung.

Als Dawn die Frau betrachtete, schluckte sie und die Frau nickte nur. „Ja, du hast es wirklich fast geschafft." Ihre sanfte Stimme ließ Dawns Herz höher schlagen und sie hatte weitere Bilder im Kopf. „Ihr seid meine Eltern", fügte sie zu den Informationen hinzu und die beiden nickten. Dawn sprang auf. „Und ich heiße…-"


End file.
